Someday My Prince Will Come
by padasigh
Summary: Kurt hires Blaine as a nanny for his daughter, Mollie. They hit it off and have an instant connection. WARNING: M-Preg. ABANDONED. READ NEWEST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Kurt is a single dad (for whatever reason) and meets Blaine, his kid's new _ (kindergarten teacher, dance instructor, ice skating coach, whatever). **

**Prompt found on klainepromptoftheday on tumblr.**

**AU, obviously. Reviews are like Klaine, I just can't get enough:)**

* * *

If you asked Kurt Hummel in high school what he predicted to be doing with his life at age 26, he never would have said a word about children. Especially not a three-year-old daughter.

Mollie Elizabeth Hummel wasn't actually Kurt's biological daughter. He was single and gay, he would have never chosen to adopt a child at such a young age with no other support for him in New York City. But, when Brittany had been impregnated by some jerk that got her drunk and took advantage of her, Kurt couldn't just stand by and watch Brittany have an abortion. He was fully against it. So, after months and months of debating with himself, he agreed to take the baby off of her hands.

When Brittany had given birth to Mollie, she had signed her name as the mother, but had placed Kurt on the papers as the father. Which, even though it was a blatant lie, was actually a lot easier than going through the process of complete adoption. Brittany's family had given Kurt quite extensive amounts of money and had also assured him that if he ever needed anything from any of them that they would be there for him. So, that helped a lot, too.

Kurt was 21 when Mollie was born on October 24th. Kurt had been 21 for a while, and he never was a huge drinker in the first place, so he didn't really feel as if he was missing out on a lot by taking in a baby. He had an extremely steady career in fashion, designing his own clothes from the comfortable office in his apartment in the middle of New York City. The only problem that he had with Mollie was the fact that taking care of a child left little time to date. Besides, he was a father. Nobody in their right mind wanted to date a 26 year old father of a 5 year old little girl that wasn't even technically his. But, Kurt hadn't given up too much hope. He had a few dates here or there, but nothing too serious. Most of the guys Kurt had gone out with just didn't fit Kurt's expectations.

So that all brings us to the present time. Kurt was sitting at the island in their kitchen with a bored expression on his face as he read through pages and pages of nannies. He had already gotten through 16 applications and 3 cups of coffee. Kurt sighed as he heard little footsteps hit the stairs. He reluctantly turned away from the stack of papers in front of him and turned his chair so he could face Mollie.

Mollie looked like a carbon-copy of Brittany with wider eyes and paler skin, in reality. She actually looked like Kurt a bit, too. She had curlier hair than her mother, but it was the same blonde color with radiance and shine. Today, her bangs were clipped back with a stylish purple bow that matched her sundress. She smiled up at Kurt, her bright blue eyes shimmering with excitement. Mollie was extremely graceful and elegant for her age, a quality that came from both her mother's dancing background and Kurt's elegant presence that seemed to rub off on people. She was a very polite 5-year-old girl, but also was a little ditsy like Brittany. Mollie daydreamed often. She was also extremely intelligent for her young age.

"Daddy?" Mollie asked Kurt shyly, her big blue eyes still shining and her mouth still curved into a charming smile.

"Yes, baby?" Kurt replied, smiling back at her and scooping her into his arms, eliciting a giggle from the little girl.

"Can we please go see Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn today? I want to show them my new dress!" Mollie exclaimed, patting the fabric down delicately as they settled into the couch. Kurt smiled at her before pecking her on the cheek.

"Sure thing, honey. Do you want to go now or do you want to watch a movie first? If we go now, we might be able to go shopping with Aunt Rachel and Auntie Tana. I heard they're going to the mall." Kurt said, smiling warmly at the little girl in his arms.

"Shopping!" Mollie exclaimed, her eyes growing wider. She jumped a little in anticipation.

Mollie only liked shopping because she could always point out which outfits that her Daddy made. Kurt and the girls all found this completely adorable, so they took her out as much as possible.

"I'll take it that you want to go now," Kurt said, picking Mollie back up and carrying her towards the door. Kurt stopped at the mirror to take a quick look at his hair and then continued on his way out the door, heading to Rachel's apartment, a few floors beneath his and Mollie's.

* * *

"Hey Kurt! And hello to you, pretty girl. I love your dress!" Rachel exclaimed as she greeted them at the front door. Mollie ran into Rachel's embrace and pulled back, smiling.

"Thank you! Daddy made it for me." Mollie said proudly before running towards Santana, who was chatting with Finn in the living room.

"Auntie Tana!" Mollie squealed, jumping on Santana. Santana smiled widely at the little girl before picking her up and kissing her cheek sloppily.

"There's my favorite niece! How are you doing, little girl?" Santana asked, spinning Mollie around a little before setting her back down on the floor. Mollie smiled up at her.

"I'm doing quite well, how are you?" She asked politely, pushing her blonde hair behind her ear and smiling charmingly at Santana. Santana repressed a snort before responding and then turned to Kurt, who had looked on from his seat in the kitchen with awe.

"Only you would raise your daughter to be such a little charmer, Hummel. I'm surprised she didn't hand me a bouquet of roses." Santana whispered to him, smiling devilishly.

"Roses, huh? Maybe she will, next time. My mother _was_ a florist. It seems quite fitting." Kurt quipped back, smiling slightly.

"She looks a lot like you for being Brittany's daughter. Not that she doesn't look like her, either. She looks like a mixture of both of you, which is super weird, because she must have been raped by some straight, douchey Hummel look-a-like. You're doing a really nice job of being a parent, though. Fits you nicely." Santana said after a moment of silence that was spent examining the little girl, who was now seated on Finn's lap, babbling about ponies and butterflies and princesses. Kurt turned his head to face Santana and smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot, actually. I'm still a little lonely, though. I guess I never really expected to be a single father. I kind of wanted to be married first, or at least have a boyfriend of some sort." Kurt said, sighing softly. Santana nodded sadly at him and shrugged.

"He's out there somewhere, you know. You'll meet your prince someday, Kurt." She said reassuringly.

"Oh! Daddy! You're looking for a prince? All you have to do is stop looking. Then he'll find you!" Mollie said, squealing. She then went into detail about how Sleeping Beauty wasn't looking for a prince and that is when she found hers. Kurt smiled at his daughter and contemplated what she said.

Maybe she was right. Maybe if Kurt stopped looking for love, it would come and find him. So that's exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

"Daddy made that scarf. And he made those boots. They kind of look like the boots that the prince in my dreams wears. He's nice. He plays piano and has curly hair. He also has boots just like Daddy's." Mollie said, pointing at random articles of clothing around the mall. They had been in the mall for about 3 hours now, and it was as if the little girl barely stopped talking. Not that anyone minded. They all loved to be in Mollie's presence and would listen to her stories any day. They were actually quite entertaining.

Suddenly, the little girl grew silent by Kurt's side. He turned to look at her, curiosity peaking and concern growing.

That's when he spotted what she was looking at. Her eyes were transfixed on the brand new ice cream shop that was straight ahead of them. He chuckled at his daughter and ruffled her hair slightly before turning to Rachel and Santana, who both looked quite exhausted from their day of shopping.

"I'm going to take Mollie to the new ice cream shop over there. You guys can head home. I'll see you tomorrow, probably." Kurt said, sneaking a glance at his now-excited daughter. Her eyes grew noticeably wider and she had a huge smile plastering her face.

"Alright. Bye guys!" Rachel said, hugging Mollie and Kurt. Santana waved at her side, looking too tired to move. She trudged along with Rachel until they were out of sight. Then, Kurt turned to Mollie, grabbed her hand, and started walking towards the ice cream shop.

* * *

"Thank you Daddy, thank you so, so, so, SO much!" Mollie squealed, licking her ice cream excitedly. Kurt chuckled at her and took the last bite of his frozen yogurt before throwing it away. Mollie smiled up at him before hugging his legs tightly. She was very short for a five year old, and that was pretty much the only trait that she had in common with her biological father, according to Brittany. They headed back out to the car in silence as Mollie ate her ice cream and Kurt examined his surroundings, looking for fashion inspiration for his next project. They drove home in the same silence until Mollie finally finished her ice cream and proceeded to talk about how trolls hated ice cream and anything sweet because they were mean and yucky. Kurt listened as his daughter talked animatedly to him about the pros and cons of trolls and elves for the rest of the ride, basking in her imagination.

Once they had reached the house, Kurt resigned back to the kitchen to look for a nanny once again, and Mollie retreated to her bedroom to play with her dolls. Kurt frowned at the next 3 applications until he saw someone that caught his eye.

It wasn't the first male that had been an applicant, but it was the first male who openly expressed that he was gay and that if that was going to be a problem then he wasn't going to take the job. The man was 25, a year younger than Kurt, and was studying to be a music teacher at NYU. He graduated from Dalton Academy, about 2 hours away from where Kurt lived in Ohio, which shocked Kurt even more. He was the lead singer for the Dalton Academy Warblers, and Kurt instantly recognized his picture from his old glee club days. Kurt smiled at the memories and continued to read through the man's resume. After looking through everything, Kurt thought he had finally found the man for the job.

_Blaine Anderson._

Kurt scanned through the contact information and called him up, gaining an immediate answer.

"Hello?" Blaine said through the speaker of his phone.

"Hey, this is Kurt Hummel. I was just looking through your resume for my nanny position and you seem like the perfect fit. I have no problem with gay people, considering I am one myself, and the fact that you're from Ohio, only 2 hours away from my hometown, caught my eye. I'd like to offer you an interview for the position." Kurt replied, smiling.

"Oh! Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson, but you already knew that. Are you from Lima, I'm guessing?" Blaine asked, a smile evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I was. Funny, I actually contemplated transferring to Dalton Academy when I was a junior, actually." Kurt said, laughing slightly, but then inwardly cringing at the memory. He switched the topic before Blaine could answer. "So, about that interview?"

"Oh, yes, of course. What day would you like to meet?" Blaine asked.

"How about tomorrow? I'll give you my address so you can come meet my daughter, Mollie." Kurt suggested, still smiling.

"That works perfectly fine with me. Why don't you text it so I can save it to remember?" Blaine replied.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then, Blaine."

"Okay. Goodbye, Kurt. Oh, by the way, I love your fashion line."

Kurt giggled once he had hung up the phone before texting Blaine the address.

_I have a feeling that we are going to get along swimmingly._

Oh, how right he had been on that.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine Anderson walked toward the double-door building with hesitation. He was really nervous about this job interview. Not only was it his first full-time nannying job, but he would be working for Kurt Hummel. _The designer._ Blaine's celebrity, gay, handsome crush. Kurt Hummel was almost his entire wardrobe.

Not only did Blaine have a crush on the fashion designer, but he spied on him when he was a Warbler. They wanted to get a feel for how good their competition was. The Warblers had heard a lot about the New Directions, but they weren't expecting to see such an outstandingly _sexy_ performance by their competitors. Blaine had gone to spy with Wes and David, who drooled over the girls, while Blaine's eyes were glued to the flamboyant boy off to the side. They were singing "Push It," a song that they had apparently sang the previous year, and Blaine could feel his jaw drop as the boy grinded against the others. Wes and David had teased him afterwards for months, but they didn't know half of it. Blaine had immediately gone back to his dorm room to search for any and all McKinley High performances and learned the boy's name, Kurt Hummel, from the school's trash-talking website. While the Warblers and the other competition found them to be incredibly talented, their own school wasn't too fond of them and they were all picked on relentlessly, especially one Kurt Hummel.

But Blaine had to push all of his previously-known facts behind and get to know the Kurt Hummel who was waiting for him. So, regaining control of his train of thought, Blaine walked inside the apartment building to find room 206.

* * *

Blaine had learned from magazine articles and interviews that Kurt wasn't originally planning on being a father at such a young age. Blaine had heard the story a thousand times and it actually made his attraction to Kurt grow stronger. He could tell that Kurt was a passionate, thoughtful, kind human being, so when the chance to work for him came up, he mailed in his application as fast as he could. But being here now, in _Kurt Hummel's living room,_ Blaine felt more nervous than ever. He really wanted this job.

"Well, Blaine, you seem actually quite fit for the job, and I would love to have you as Mollie's nanny, but, as you already know, it's not really _my_ decision. Mollie?" Kurt called from his spot next to Blaine on the couch. Mollie skipped into the living room, her blonde curls bouncing and her bright blue eyes sparkling.

"Mollie, this is Blaine. He's here to apply to be your nanny. Why don't you get to know him and then tell me what you think?" Kurt suggested, smiling softly at the little girl. She smiled widely up at Blaine and nodded her head eagerly.

"Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Mollie Elizabeth Hummel. How do you do?" Mollie asked, a polite smile gracing her features. Blaine gaped for a second before smiling back at her and answering.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm doing quite well. You're very well mannered. How old are you?" Blaine asked. He was genuinely shocked that such a young girl could be so polite. He was used to his own little cousins, who were normally brats in the company of guests, no matter how hard they tried.

"I'm 5. Do you want to go see my dolls? We could play Alice in Wonderland!" Mollie squealed, her blue eyes growing wider with every word. Kurt chuckled from his seat on the couch, having watched the entire display.

"Sure, that sounds fun." Blaine said, smiling slightly when Kurt chuckled, but not turning around. Blaine could already feel himself giggling like a teenager on the inside and suppressed the urge to hug Kurt, having finally met the person Blaine had been watching since high school. _One day I'll tell him about it, but that day is not today._

* * *

Kurt let out a sigh once Blaine and Mollie had left the room.

Blaine Anderson. Lead singer of the Warblers. How had he not connected the dots?!

Rachel had always been in it to win it in high school, so she had shown Kurt all of the videos she could find of their competition. The one that stuck out to him was the one of the Warblers. Blaine had charmed Kurt without even seeing him face-to-face. And now Blaine Anderson was in his house, applying for a position to work for Kurt.

_Just my luck to be placed with the man of my dreams from high school._

Kurt sighed once again and leaned back on the couch. Blaine was still dreamy, charming and totally hot. Kurt was still fawning over him. But he could see past that. Kurt knew he could. Blaine was the perfect nanny for Mollie and Kurt knew that, so he would put his daughter before his own petty problems and suck it up. Blaine was getting this job. Kurt would just have to push aside his feelings.

Or maybe. Maybe he could ask Blaine on a date, once he knew him better. Maybe he would do that. Blaine had said before that he was gay, and he had also mentioned during the interview that he was single. Maybe it could work out.

Okay, so it could definitely work out. Blaine was wearing an entire outfit of Kurt's design. Hell, even his _sunglasses_ were designed by Kurt. That was always a good sign. And, during the interview, Blaine had made more than a few references to Broadway. It was sort of perfect.

But first, Kurt had to get to know Blaine. He had to trust Blaine. He had to watch Blaine interact with Mollie, had to learn about Blaine's life from the source himself, and Kurt really had to get to know this guy.

Just because Kurt had a crush on him in high school doesn't mean that Blaine was the one. I mean, Kurt _just met him_. They had a 45 minute conversation, that is hardly grounds for a crush.

_Get yourself together. Mollie first, then flirt._

Kurt sighed for the umpteenth time and grabbed his laptop, determined on going back to work to finish his design for his Fall Collection. It was already June, he didn't have much time to waste.

* * *

Blaine and Mollie entered the living room again about 2 hours later and Kurt was finally finishing up his last design for his collection. Mollie was on Blaine's shoulders and was playing with his dark curls as Blaine finished his story about dragons and unicorns. Blaine sat her down on the couch beside Kurt and smiled warmly at him. Kurt smiled back and closed his laptop. Things seemed to be going quite well.

"Sorry, I would have come up to join you, but I really needed to finish up that collection so I can work on winterwear. It's my favorite time of the year to design for, and fall is quite boring in comparison." Kurt explained, fixing his hair briefly out of habit.

"Oh, that's okay, Daddy. Blaine and I played Alice in Wonderland and then we cleaned up my room so he could read me a story on the floor." Mollie said, smiling brightly up at Blaine.

"Oh, that's good! So, what do you think, Mollie?" Kurt asked his daughter, hiding his shock that Blaine managed to get her to clean her room. Mollie looked at Blaine for another moment before whispering into Kurt's ear.

"I think he's your prince, Daddy. He's really handsome and I think he likes you." Mollie whispered. Kurt's eyes went a little wider, but he quickly hid his reaction, thanks to his superb acting skills.

"Oh, okay. Is that all?" Kurt asked, trying to change the subject. He could feel his face wanting desperately to heat up, but suppressed it.

"Can you be my nanny?" Mollie asked, facing Blaine now. Her eyes were wide with hopefulness and her mouth was curved into a small, shy smile.

"I would love to be your nanny." Blaine replied, smiling widely at her. Mollie turned her head to Kurt for approval and he nodded once to indicate a yes.

"When can you start, Blaine?" Kurt asked, turning his attention back to Blaine and trying not to get lost into Blaine's honey-colored eyes.

"How's tomorrow sound? I could move in my stuff and then I could just hang out with Mollie all day. Isn't tomorrow that big fashion show in Central Park? I'm guessing you were invited to go, being Kurt Hummel and all. You could go there and I'll watch Mollie." Blaine said, smiling a little wider as he said Kurt's name.

"Oh, you're right. I was going to have Rachel go with me and then I was going to leave Mollie with Santana, but that would work even better. Thanks, Blaine." Kurt said, blushing when his name came up in the conversation despite his efforts to suppress his redness.

"Alright. Well, I better go start packing." Blaine said reluctantly, not wanting to leave. He really wanted to get to know Kurt better, but it didn't look like he would be able to today. Kurt looked like he was busy.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Blaine? I'm having a few close friends stop by for dinner and they would all love to meet the person who will be taking care of little Mollie." Kurt said, his voice a little shier.

"Oh, thank you. I would love to. Are you... No, never mind."

"What? What were you going to ask? You can ask me anything, Blaine." Kurt said.

"Were you in the New Directions? I mean, I recognized you when I first saw you on television, and Rachel was one of the lead singers, right? Santana sounds familiar, too. Didn't she sing Valerie at a competition?" Blaine asked, feeling embarrassed by himself already. He barely stopped himself from blurting out that he had followed Kurt's performances since his junior year of high school, but thank goodness he managed to get a hold of himself.

"I was, actually, yeah. Rachel was the lead singer and was super upset when Santana got a solo that year, actually. She used to be such a diva, but now she's tuned it down a little. Not much, but enough to where she's bearable. You were a Warbler, right? I saw it on your resume, but I knew it once I looked at your name. Blaine Anderson: Lead Warbler. You were quite famous in the show choir world, actually. Your rendition of Teenage Dream was on my entire glee club's iPod's." Kurt admitted, flushing slightly but extremely glad that Blaine brought up the conversation.

"Ah, yeah, that was one of our bests. We almost did Candles by Hey Monday, actually, but I couldn't find the right duet partner, so they decided to use a classic. With my persuading, of course. Katy Perry is a legend." Blaine said, grinning. He was really happy to have brought this up, but even happier that Kurt had heard of him and actually had his version of something on his iPod. It flattered Blaine to the extreme.

"Katy Perry _is_ one of the best, I agree. I preferred Lady Gaga, of course. Born This Way was like my anthem throughout high school."

* * *

After an hour long conversation on music and their old glee clubs, there was a knock on the door. Mollie rushed from where she was coloring and ran to the door, opening it and smiling up at her family.

"Daddy! Auntie Tana, Auntie Britt, Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn are here!" Mollie squealed, leaping into Finn's arms. He grinned widely at her and threw her over his shoulder before carrying her in towards the living room to say hello to his brother.

"Hey guys! This is the new nanny, Blaine. Blaine, you probably recognize them, but this is my sister-in-law Rachel, Santana, Brittany is Mollie's biological mother, and my brother Finn." Kurt explained, pointing out which was which.

They had all changed a little bit since Blaine had seen them in high school, but they also looked relatively the same. Santana's brown-black hair was still just as shiny, but it was longer and curled. Brittany's blonde hair was pin straight and she was a little taller. Finn was more muscular looking and had sharper, more defined features. He looked a lot more sophisticated. Rachel was the one who changed the least, in Blaine's opinion. She had the same bangs with longer hair, the same facial features and was the exact same height. She looked a little softer now in the face and a little more filled out, but there was hardly any differences. Blaine shook each of their hands politely, but Rachel pulled him in for a hug.

"You! Blaine Warbler! Kurt, is this _the_ Blaine Anderson? It has to be, he looks pretty much the same. This is the guy who you had like, every single one of his performances on your iPod, right? Oh my gosh, it's great to meet you. You are an excellent singer!" Rachel said, grinning wildly at him. Kurt's eyes widened and he glared at her briefly before turning bright red and heading towards the kitchen. Blaine blushed slightly, but found his heart beating at a wild pace as she described how often Kurt would look at his music.

"Just between you and me, I think he had a crush-" Rachel said, but she was cut off by Kurt.

"Alright, I think that's enough of that! Uhm. Why don't you all catch up while I finish cooking. Finn! You could tell Blaine about playing football or about our school or something. Rachel, you should come help me. I need you to taste this. And, Brittany and Santana can go play with Mollie. Perfect!" Kurt nearly shouted. Rachel stood up immediately and followed him towards the kitchen while Santana and Brittany left the room to go play with Mollie in her room. That left Blaine and Finn alone in the living room.

"Ignore Rachel, she's a little bit of a blabber mouth. Anyway, so you were a Warbler? That's cool. We almost spied on you guys once." Finn said, smiling politely.

"Uh, yeah, I was. It was pretty cool. I fit in really well with the Warblers. They were actually a lot crazier than they led people to believe. People always thought that because it was a private school that we were all super dull, but we weren't. We played a lot of pranks on each other and actually went nuts about every single day. Living in dorm rooms inside a high school filled with teenage boys was just... insane." Blaine said, smiling as he reminisced on his Dalton days.

"Yeah, it sounds like it would be pretty fun. Kurt almost transferred there because of your bullying policy, but our family couldn't afford it. Sucks, though. He would have known all of the Warblers if he _did_ transfer. He loved your music. I think it gave him hope. Helped him get through the tough times he had in high school. It gave him courage." Finn said, looking in the direction of the kitchen, where Kurt was reprimanding Rachel about something and gesturing toward the living room angrily. Blaine chuckled despite himself.

"Courage, huh? Sounds like something I would say in a cheesy text message or something."


	3. Chapter 3

After Kurt had finished telling Rachel off on how she needs to keep her mouth shut about his high school obsession, Rachel apologized profusely yet insincerely.

"He's gay, isn't he?" Rachel asked, taking in Blaine's outfit. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans from Kurt's collection, a short sleeved grey shirt from Kurt's collection, one of Kurt's navy blue bowties and a pair of matching navy blue boots. He had black framed glasses on from Kurt's eyewear collection, as well. Kurt giggled inwardly at the outfit choice and then snapped his attention back to Rachel.

"Just because he's wearing my collection doesn't mean he's gay, Rachel. But yes, he is." Kurt stated, crossing his arms over his torso. Rachel held her hands up innocently.

"I didn't even notice that it was your collection, actually. I know that already, Finn wears clothes that you design to all of our formal events. Don't get your designer pants in a knot. I was just stating that he dresses quite well, that he has been flirting with you subconsciously all night, and that he's quite charming. So, you've confirmed my suspicions. You should ask him out." Rachel stated confidently. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I have _just_ gotten to know him today. I hired him to watch my daughter. I'm not looking for love right now. No matter how handsome or charming or dapper he is, I want to get to know him first." Kurt said, his voice dropping down to a whisper. Rachel nodded and raised her eyebrows slightly, as if amused.

"Wasn't it Mollie who said that you always find love when you stop looking? Hmmm.." Rachel said, trailing off and glancing toward Blaine before scurrying away to set the table. Kurt groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Blaine and Finn chatted about random things while they were alone, mostly just random stories about their school days, when suddenly, Finn looked over at Blaine, a serious look gracing his features.

"So, what do you think of Kurt?" Finn asked, studying Blaine. Blaine nearly choked.

"Uh, I'm not sure what you mean. As a boss? He seems really cool. I've been in love with him-I mean, his designs-for ages. When you guys were the Warblers' competition, I looked up you guys, too. Kurt kind of caught my eye. He just seemed very comfortable with himself. It was refreshing. So, yeah, uh, as a boss, it's gonna be cool." Blaine finished, realizing that he had been rambling, and blushed. Finn, however, was now smiling widely at him.

"You like him." Finn stated this, a question was not evident in his tone of voice. Blaine looked down, suddenly shy.

"He was the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio when I was in school, so I got to know his story through that trash-talking website that was made by that Jacob kid. I developed a crush. Then he got famous and I started following his story a little more, heard about what he did for Brittany, and the crush rekindled itself. I don't plan to make a move on him, so don't worry. I kind of want to get to know the real him. I want to learn about Kurt Hummel from Kurt Hummel himself." Blaine said, feeling a little more confident. Finn now looked even happier, if that was possible.

"That's a really honorable thing to say, dude. You should know that he stalked you in high school, too. Rachel already kind of proved that, but, like I said earlier, you gave him courage. You were the first kid from Ohio that was around our age and openly gay. It seemed to inspire him, so he listened to your music a lot and also got a crush on you. But, you'll learn that from him eventually. You'd be good for him, you know? He's met a lot of douchebags here. You seem like the kind of guy that I want my baby brother to end up with." Finn stated, again very sure of himself. He clapped Blaine on the shoulder, who was now smiling widely.

"You're a really good brother, Finn." Blaine said after a few moments of basking in his happiness.

"Thanks, dude. You seem like a cool guy. Maybe we could hang out sometime. I'm sure Puckerman would love to meet you." Finn said, smiling at the mention of his best friend.

"Puckerman? Noah Puckerman? Puck? I know him. We were in the Westerville Fight Club together, actually. It wasn't too violent. Just a bunch of us guys kicking the crap out of each other in the most friendly way possible. No wonder I recognized your name. Puck talked about you a lot. Wow. You're _the_ Finn Hudson. That's pretty cool, man." Blaine said, smiling at Finn.

"Wait, wait, wait. Puckerman didn't make up that stupid fight club? It was real? Damn. I never knew he had it in him." Santana interjected, entering the living room with Mollie on her shoulders.

"Yeah, it was originally made for just the Warblers, but then we started letting other people in. Puck joined right after he got out of juvie. He knew Cameron, one of the Warblers in my grade. Then, we all got to know him. Puck and I were actually pretty close friends. Not as close as Finn and him, but still close. He had a lot of girl problems. It seemed weird to me. Kind of incestuous." Blaine noted, remembering all of the conversations Puck had shared with Blaine. Kurt snorted as he exited the kitchen.

"Extremely incestuous, it was a little disgusting. I think I'm the only one who stayed single all throughout high school." Kurt stated, sounding prideful and a little sad. Rachel shook her head at him and pointed towards his phone, having walked in behind Brittany and Santana.

"Remember Chandler?" Rachel asked, giggling slightly. Santana made a gagging noise and Kurt groaned.

"Don't remind me. It was only one date. We had one date. At first, he was sweet. He texted cute text messages. But that date was fucking _horrible_. He was like, obsessed with me. It was strange. I set him up with this Sebastian Smythe guy that I met at a bar. He wanted to get in my pants, but I wouldn't let him, so we became sort-of-kind-of friends. I think they're still together, actually. Sebastian was a little upset because he couldn't get some kid from his school to go out with him. Actually, hey Blaine, do you know him? He was in the Warblers." Kurt said, turning towards Blaine. Blaine flushed.

"Uh, yeah, I'm the guy he couldn't get. He was too... forward. I'm more interested in romance and passion. He just wanted sex. Douchebag nearly blinded me once. Threw a slushie at me that was loaded with rock salt. I think he was expelled after that." Blaine recalled, glaring at the wall as he remembered that idiot.

"Sounds like something he would do, actually. No wonder I didn't see him at Regionals." Kurt chuckled. He had never liked that guy.

"Well, that's enough talking of exes. I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Finn said, breaking his gaze from the kitchen to look at Kurt briefly before half-sprinting to the dining room. Kurt sighed and took Mollie from Santana, setting her down in the chair across from him. Blaine sat between Mollie and Rachel, sharing little bits of conversation throughout the dinner with everyone seated at the table.

Kurt smiled inwardly. Blaine was really fitting in. This was going to be great.

* * *

After everyone had eaten, they settled down in the living room to chat some more until it was finally Mollie's bedtime. Rachel and Finn were the first to leave, exchanging hugs with everyone and each of them giving their number to Blaine so they could talk and possibly make plans to hang out. A half hour after Mollie was in bed, Santana and Brittany said their goodbyes, each of them also giving their numbers to Blaine. Now, it was just Blaine and Kurt.

"Well, I guess I had better get going now. I still have to pack up and tell my brother that I'm moving. He'll probably have a celebration, knowing Cooper." Blaine said, smiling at the mention of his older brother. Kurt stifled a sigh from his seat next to Blaine, not wanting him to leave.

"I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow, then? Text me when you return home so I know you got back safely," Kurt requested, trying not to look too upset that Blaine had to leave. He had _just met the man!_ What was he _thinking_?

"I will. It's been great getting to know you and your friends, Kurt. Thank you again for giving me this job. I can tell I'm going to like it." Blaine said, smiling appreciatively at Kurt before giving him a friendly hug that made him feel like he was flying. Kurt returned it eagerly, the same feeling reaching him. They said goodbye and Blaine left a few moments afterward, leaving Kurt in the living room, who had just realized how tired he was. It had been a really long day.

So, Kurt pulled himself off the couch and turned off all of the lights in the house, gradually making his way up the stairs to his master bedroom. After receiving a text from Blaine that he had made it home safely, Kurt took a long, warm shower, finished up his face routine, picked out the next day's outfit and then flopped onto his bed, almost immediately falling asleep, humming to the tune of "Teenage Dream".

* * *

Blaine made it back to his apartment and started packing almost immediately, anxious to get to bed so he was able to wake up faster so he could _finally_ move in with Kurt. But, halfway through packing up all of his many bowties, Cooper entered his room.

"What are ya doin', little bro?" Cooper asked, plopping himself down on Blaine's bed. Blaine groaned inwardly, realizing that he wasn't going to be getting to bed any time soon, but answered after a moment's hesitation.

"I got a job working as a nanny for Kurt Hummel. Yes, _the_ Kurt Hummel that I've been fawning over since high school, and yes _the _Kurt Hummel fashion designer. It's a full time job, so I'll be living with him in his apartment. I'll send you the address if you promise not to cause trouble." Blaine said, packing up the rest of his bowties and moving on to his shirts and pants. Cooper snorted from his seat on Blaine's bed.

"I don't cause trouble, little brother. Trouble finds me. But, seriously. That's cool, Blainers. Sounds like fun. Is his kid a total brat?" Cooper asked, smirking. Blaine smiled at him.

"Actually, she's the most well mannered little girl I have ever met, and she's absolutely adorable. Mollie is a joy to be around, and she actually reminds me of myself, in a way. Except, imagine a more polite and girl-version of me with completely different looks." Blaine said, continuing to pack all of his clothes. He was almost done, actually. All he had to do was grab his bathroom stuff and he could get that in the morning.

"A kid more polite than you were? Sounds unlikely." Cooper quipped, ruffling Blaine's dark curls. Blaine nodded.

"But it's true, she's the most charming kid I've ever met." Blaine stated, smiling slightly.

"Good luck, kiddo. Have fun with your new job. Maybe you'll end up banging the boss." Cooper said, waggling his eyebrows. Blaine really _did_choke on air, this time.

"Thanks, I think. I'll text you tomorrow, Cooper." Blaine said after he regained control of his breathing. Cooper chuckled lightly and waved at him before heading back to his room.

Once Cooper had left, Blaine settled himself down on his bed, falling asleep almost immediately, humming the exact same tune as Kurt was, a few blocks away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! Reviews are like candy. I need more! I'll be updating this story as often as possible, which just means that I'll be updating it every other day, if I can. If I miss more than 3 days, I'm probably just super busy. I hope you don't mind! I'll try to update every night, but I'm also working on another story, so I might not be able to. I also won't be updating on Thursday's until the end of Season 4 of Glee. So, 5 more weeks of not updating on Thursday's, and then I'm all yours. Who needs homework when I have fanfiction to write?**

**Alright, thanks guys!**

**xxLiv**


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt woke up at 3 in the morning to originally go to the bathroom, but was distracted from the sound of soft sniffles coming from his daughter's room. Immediately concerned, he made his way to her room only a few seconds later, only to have his heart break.

Mollie was sitting in her room, the covers pulled up to her chin, her body curled around itself as silent tears fell from her eyes. Her curly blonde hair was disheveled and some of it was sticking to her face where there were tear tracks. Mollie rubbed at her tears vigorously before sinking back into her pillow, sucking her thumb lightly in an effort to comfort herself.

Kurt gasped and rushed towards her, wrapped her in his arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"What happened, baby?" Kurt asked in his most soothing tone, holding back tears from seeing Mollie so broken up about something. Mollie clutched to him immediately.

"I thought you were dead." Mollie said in between heart-wrenching sobs, burying her face into Kurt's chest.

"No, honey. It was just a dream. I'm still here." Kurt said, kissing the top of her head. Kurt settled the both of them so that they were laying back down in Mollie's bed, the covers over them both.

"Nobody was here, I was all alone, Daddy. Nobody came to take care of me and you were gone and all of your stuff was gone." Mollie said, taking a shaky breath. Kurt held onto her tighter, immediately comforting her.

"You will never be alone. No matter what happens, you won't ever be alone." Kurt whispered. Mollie nodded at his words to indicate she had understood them, her blue eyes still filled with tears.

"Can you sing to me?" Mollie pleaded. Kurt smiled at her.

"Of course, baby." Kurt replied, tucking his daughter closer to him as he began to sing.

He sang 3 songs to Mollie, 2 were his main lullabies that he used when she was a baby to soothe her to sleep; Blackbird by The Beatles and Wouldn't It Be Nice by The Beach Boys.

The last song he used was more spontaneous than anything, really. It had been the song his mother had sang to him when he was a baby and he knew that Mollie was already halfway asleep, if not completely out of it. So he sang it softly, in a whisper-like state.

_Someday my prince will come,_

_Someday we will meet again_

_And away to his castle I go,_

_To be happy forever I know._

_Someday when spring is here,_

_We'll find our love a new_

_And the birds will sing _

_And wedding bells ring_

_Someday when my dreams come true..._

Kurt trailed off on that note, hearing soft snoring coming from Mollie, who was laying on top of him, her head pressed against his chest. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes, sleep overcoming him quickly.

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning earlier than usual, excited to see Kurt and Mollie again. He threw on his clothes, packed up the rest of his stuff, brushed his teeth and tried to control his hair before finally exiting his brother's apartment. He had left Cooper a note on the kitchen table that stated his address, although he was pretty sure Cooper wouldn't need it. He had always had a way of finding people in the past, even when they really didn't want to be found.

It was raining this morning, and, although most people hated rain, Blaine was ecstatic. Rain had calmed him immensely ever since he was a baby, and the fact that it was raining today just made his day better. Blaine had assumed that his love of rain had originated from old memories of splashing in the rain with his father when he was a child. But, sadly, that was before Blaine was disowned and abused. Either way, rain had always given him a great mood instantaneously. Blaine could tell it would probably stop raining in a matter of hours, but this was his favorite kind of weather, so he planned on savoring it.

* * *

Kurt loved the rain. He loved how it made patterns on his windows, how it could instantly calm him since before he could remember. It rained every year on his mother's birthday, too, so Kurt had began to guess that it was some kind of connection to her that he loved the rain. So, when he woke up the next morning, Mollie curled up on top of him and the light pitter-patter of rain tapping against the window next to her bed, Kurt had instantly felt peaceful. He gently peeled Mollie off of his chest and settled her in the middle of the bed so that he could go make coffee.

Kurt was halfway through his first cup of coffee when he remembered.

_Blaine's moving in today._

Kurt whipped his head around to face the clock that indicated Blaine would be arriving in 30 minutes or so. He groaned before downing the rest of his coffee and heading to his room to fix his hair and grab a suitable outfit. Kurt was expecting to be unpacking a lot of stuff today and helping Blaine pick out a pattern and design for his room, so he decided to go with some skinny, black yoga pants and an old McKinley sweatshirt from when he was a football player. It only took him 8 minutes to finish his face routine and do his hair, so he was rather proud of himself. Once he was finished getting himself ready, he headed to Mollie's room to wake her up, smiling when he saw her, already awake in her room.

Mollie had decided to dress herself today, which was always quite adorable to see, especially from Kurt's eyes. Rachel had expected him to make Mollie change every time she picked out a strange outfit, but it was actually the opposite, which surprised a lot of people. Kurt would take Mollie's clothes into consideration and would try to form a new trend out of them, succeeding 99% of the time. Every once in a while, he would send out a collection of clothes entitled, "Mollie's Choice," and he would design every single outfit based on whatever outfit Mollie had chosen to wear. Today, she had picked out navy blue shorts paired with fluorescent, rainbow suspenders and a white shirt that spelled out "love," in red. She also had on elbow-length, fingerless, zebra print gloves and her zebra print converse.

That was the thing that Kurt loved about Mollie's sense of style that not many people got. This was one of her more relaxed outfits, sure, but no matter what she wore, she always matched; whether the matching was obvious or camouflaged was just based on the day. Kurt took in her outfit with appreciation and mentally added fingerless gloves to his ongoing "Mollie's Choice," list. After watching her for a few seconds as she played with her dolls, Kurt remembered that Blaine would be arriving shortly and interrupted her train of thought.

"Mollie?" Kurt said, smiling warmly at his daughter. She turned around and smiled back at him before running into his arms.

"Do you like my outfit, Daddy? I picked it out all by myself!" Mollie squealed, smoothing down her shirt and adjusting her gloves. Kurt nodded enthusiastically.

"I love it, baby. Blaine should be here soon, so get ready to do some shopping later. You can play in here after you get done eating breakfast. I'll come get you when we're ready to shop. So, what do you want for breakfast, Mols? I can make chocolate chip pancakes, if you want." Kurt said, chuckling slightly at her wide eyed look.

"Yes, please." She replied, her big blue eyes shimmering.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

* * *

Blaine stopped as he reached Kurt's apartment door. He could hear the distinct sounds of pots and pans clattering on the floor and giggling from both of them. Blaine couldn't stifle the large smile that grew on his face at the sound of both of them having fun.

Blaine was really excited about his job. Most people thought Kurt was insane for hiring a nanny when he worked from home so much, but Kurt had explained that he was going to end up travelling a lot and that he wanted to take Mollie with him so she could see the world. But, he also explained that 5 year old little girls aren't suited for big parties or fashion shows, so he wanted someone to be there for her when he was busy. Blaine found that to be quite admirable, having understood what it felt like to be left alone for long periods of time with random family members or babysitters when he was a child while his parents were out, seeing the world and going to business meetings. Needless to say, it got quite lonely at the Anderson house when he was a child, and Blaine knew the maids better than he knew his parents.

Blaine also was glad that he got the job because he knew a lot about many countries and knew his way around most of the more popular ones. Even though his parents went on business trips without him and didn't spend too much time with him, they still took him on vacation until he was 16, but that's a different story for a different time. Blaine had a job to get to.

He knocked on the door, albeit hesitantly because he really didn't want to interrupt their adorable laughter. Kurt opened it up a few moments later and Blaine had to stifle his laughter.

Kurt's hair was impeccably styled, but had flour dusted through it. His sweatshirt had some kind of batter on it, as well as his pants, which had a mixture of both flour and batter spotting them. Kurt smiled sheepishly and let Blaine inside, who caught a glimpse of Mollie, standing in the kitchen with a similar look to her. Blaine grinned at her.

"I love your outfit, from what I can see that isn't covered with flour and batter." Blaine said, chuckling. Mollie grinned at him before rushing away to throw her clothes in the washer before they were permanently stained, this comment making Blaine chuckle a little bit more.

"Damn it, I loved that outfit on her. I don't know why I even bother making pancakes anymore, we never end up eating them. We always make the batter, but we end up throwing it on each other, so I have to stop and grab some breakfast from Cinnabon or Starbucks or something." Kurt told Blaine once Mollie had left the room, smiling widely before leading Blaine into his bedroom, which was completely white and looked a bit boring. "Anyways, follow me to your room. I'll show you where you can put your stuff. You can start unpacking now, if you want, but I'll only be a minute. I just have to clean up my hair and change my clothes. I'll be right down the hall, my room is the one with the double doors. You already know where everything else is."

Blaine nodded and Kurt left the room, mumbling something about chocolate chips in his shirt. Blaine looked around the room, studying it closely. It really didn't look like what he had expected, which kind of disappointed him. It was too bland to be in Kurt Hummel's house. It was actually missing a lot of necessary furniture, too. The only piece of furniture in the entire room was the bed, and even _that_ didn't have a bedspread on it. A few minutes later, he had just finished unpacking the first suitcase of his stuff into his private bathroom when Kurt walked in, Mollie in tow, and both in completely different outfits.

"Okay, Blaine Anderson. This is your welcoming to the family. We're going shopping because this room desperately needs a makeover and some furniture. If you want to unpack first, you can, but if I were you, I would wait." Kurt said, smiling eagerly. Mollie stood next to him, smiling just as brightly. Blaine was pleasantly surprised.

"That's really nice of you, Kurt. Thank you. But I'm not that good at styling things, so I might need you to help me pick out what matches." Blaine said, smiling sheepishly. Kurt scoffed.

"Nonsense! You have incredible outfits, and that includes today's, which isn't even my design, so you're quite lucky that I'm complimenting it." Kurt said with a wink. Blaine suppressed his blush and smiled his most charming smile back at Kurt, who blushed a bright red in return, but didn't look away from the gaze.

"Actually, I just look at what you pair up on your website and then try to find similar outfits at department stores and stuff. Plus, it isn't too hard to match things up with jeans. You should've seen me in high school. Thank god for uniforms," Blaine quipped, winking back at Kurt.

"Even though I would have hated to stifle my creativity in those uniforms, I always found the blazers to look quite attractive on certain Warblers," Kurt shot back confidently. Blaine nearly squealed. Was Kurt _flirting_ with him? "Actually, if I do recall, you looked really nice in that entire uniform." Blaine gave in to his blush, but smiled back flirtatiously.

_If they weren't flirting before, they were now. _


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later, Kurt still had to give Blaine the keys to the apartment and his surprise. Remembering this, Kurt smiled widely and pulled Blaine toward the door, telling Mollie to make some Pop Tarts and that they would be back momentarily. Blaine's eyes widened slightly as Kurt grabbed his hand to pull him out the door, Blaine's heart beating a little faster.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked once he had regained his ability to speak. Kurt didn't answer him and just led Blaine to the parking lot in silence, so Blaine didn't push, figuring that he would find out soon enough.

"Here," Kurt said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the second set of keys to the apartment. Blaine took them, but nearly dropped them when he saw a car key hanging loosely in the middle of the keychain. "This is your new car. I bought it a while ago, but it's too much for me and I prefer using my Navigator, so I had no use for it. I figured I would just give it to whoever was going to be watching Mollie, so here you go. It's yours forever."

Blaine gaped at Kurt in shock as he took in the bright convertible in the middle of the parking lot that was parked next to Kurt's black Navigator. It was a sports car, a really nice one, and Blaine knew that it must have cost Kurt a fortune.

"I can't accept this, you spent so much money on it! You're already paying me, anyways!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to give the keys back to Kurt, who just shoved them in Blaine's coat pocket.

"I'm not wasting a brand new sports car and I'm not selling it, either. This is your car now, Blaine. It's not just for you, anyway. Mollie needs to be driven around, and she loves this stupid car, so I'm giving it to you." Kurt said. Blaine shook his head.

"No, you're going to resell it." Blaine replied. Kurt glared for a moment before giving Blaine his best puppy eyes.

"Please take this car, Blaine? Pretty please?" Kurt asked, batting his eyelashes and pouting slightly. Blaine felt his heart melt, so he nodded reluctantly, earning a smile from Kurt.

"Alright, let's go get Mollie so we can go shopping now. You're driving, you need to get used to your new car and I'm sick of driving everywhere." Kurt said, smiling smugly. Blaine chuckled and smiled back at him.

"You know the one good thing about that car?" Blaine asked as they walked back inside the apartment building, making their way towards the elevator.

"What?"

"It's a really gorgeous color. It's blue, but it's also silvery, with some green in there, too. It's like you custom painted it to match your beautiful, glasz eyes."

* * *

About 4 hours later, they had finally gotten Blaine's room completely decorated and had shamelessly flirted the entire time. The only thing that was bare were the walls, but Blaine was planning on covering them with posters and pictures. Now, Mollie was upstairs in her room, playing with her dolls before Kurt had to leave to go to his fashion show. Disappointed that it had stopped raining, Kurt and Blaine had decided to make cookies, and they were presently wrapping up the remainder of the fully-cooled cookies.

Kurt glanced at the clock, sighing heavily when he realized that he would have to leave in an hour or so. He exited the kitchen and threw himself on the couch with a huff.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, following him into the living room and seating himself on the recliner. Kurt sat up, rubbing his temples with frustration.

"I just really don't want to go to the fashion show. I already know that it's going to give me a huge, stress-filled headache, and I know that I'm going to have to direct everyone around, and for once in my life, I don't want to go. I just want to stay home all night and watch old Disney movies." Kurt said, scooting over on the couch to sit in a normal position. Blaine frowned at him helplessly before immediately perking up darting up the stairs, returning with a bunch of DVDs.

"What are those?" Kurt asked, gesturing towards the pile of DVDs with confusion. Blaine beamed before holding one up in the air.

_Disney movies. He owns Disney movies, Kurt. Not just normal Disney movies, but DISNEY PRINCESS MOVIES. He's perfect for you._

Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts and grinned back at Blaine before picking up The Little Mermaid and handing it to Blaine, who gladly started it up on the large television in the living room. Then, once he was done, Kurt patted the seat next to him on the couch, Blaine settling in it immediately as they watched the first scene.

* * *

45 minutes later, Kurt woke up with his head on Blaine's shoulder and their legs tangled together on the couch. Blaine's arm was draped over Kurt's waist while his other hand was intertwined with Kurt's own. Kurt gasped softly, not loud enough to wake Blaine, but felt him tense slightly before pulling Kurt against him tightly, murmuring Kurt's name in his sleep.

At that, Kurt's eyes widened and his heart pounded excitedly. After watching Blaine sleep for a few more minutes, Kurt sighed softly and buried his head back into Blaine's chest, deciding to pretend he had never woken up. At the sudden movement, Blaine stirred back to life. Kurt still pretended to be asleep, figuring that he didn't really have to leave for another 20 minutes and that Blaine would probably wake Kurt up.

But, a few seconds later, he felt his body being shifted slightly so that he was laying on the couch with Blaine instead of sitting in a fairly uncomfortable position. His heart fluttered as Blaine pressed a light kiss to the top of his head and he held in a contented sigh, waiting for Blaine's breathing to even out again before pulling out his cell phone and texting his assistant to handle the fashion show as a type of promotion, who texted back immediately, responding with about 15 thank yous. Kurt sighed lightly and snuggled further in to Blaine after realizing that they could eat in two hours and that Mollie was still playing upstairs.

They slept for another hour and a half, Kurt reluctantly realizing that he should really wake up and start dinner. He yawned louder than he intended to, waking Blaine from his slumber, who looked at Kurt with fear as he glanced at the way they were tangled up on the couch together. Kurt smiled at him before hopping off of the couch and heading toward the kitchen, leaving Blaine with a confused and relieved look gracing his features.

"Come on, I need help cooking dinner." Kurt called from the kitchen, pulling out random ingredients.

"Wait, I thought you had a fashion show?" Blaine asked as he entered the room.

"Gave my assistant the chance of a lifetime. Do you want to just order a pizza? I don't normally eat such unhealthy food, but it's Mollie's favorite and I'm a little too lazy to cook." Kurt said, glancing at Blaine and picking up his phone.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." Blaine replied, heading back into the living room and taking out The Little Mermaid, replacing it with Beauty and The Beast, his own personal favorite. Kurt entered the living room after ordering the pizza and sat next to Blaine again, smiling once he saw the movie.

"I have to say, I'm a sucker for Disney Princess movies. Not that anyone besides my friends knows. Mollie's more of a Harry Potter fan, which is actually my favorite series of movies, but I prefer princesses and music." Kurt commented.

"I love Disney Princess movies, too. And Harry Potter is my all-time favorite book, so I loved the movies, too. Tom Felton is pretty dreamy. He was my first crush, actually. Not that I told anyone." Blaine replied, beaming.

"I prefer Daniel Radcliffe. My first crush was Spiderman. That was actually the only superhero that I enjoyed. My dad was ecstatic when I told him I wanted to marry Peter Parker, to my surprise." Kurt said, smiling at the memory. Blaine smiled sadly at this, but didn't say anything else, deciding to just watch the movie in silence until the pizza arrived. Kurt figured that the silence was caused by the father comment, but didn't dwell on it, figuring that Blaine would tell him when he wanted to.

* * *

Mollie was sitting in her room and playing with her dolls when her daddy called her downstairs to eat some pizza. She raced out of her room, heading to the kitchen, her doll still clutched in her small hand. Mollie smiled when she saw Blaine and Kurt eating in the living room together, hoping that Kurt would date him soon.

Mollie had a talent for analyzing other people and once she had met Blaine, she knew that she would one day call him her other father. Mollie could tell that Kurt and Blaine were going to fall in love, so when they were flirting earlier today, she didn't say anything and kept it to herself. She was very happy that her daddy had found his Prince Charming, but she was now growing impatient. It had been two days since they had first met, but Mollie wanted them to fall in love instantaneously. Suddenly, she had an idea.

If Kurt was too afraid to make a move on Blaine, then Mollie was just going to have to find a way to get Blaine to make a move on Kurt.

And she had the _perfect_ plan.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh gosh, Mollie is a lot smarter than I had originally planned her out to be.**

**I can't wait to write Klaine scenes of fluffiness, but they're going to have to go through one night of sadness to be able to get to their fluff-writing point.**

**By the way, Mollie is my new favorite character; she's truly a genius.**

**Okay, so I hope you guys liked it. Your reviews are amazing and I'm so glad that you guys have enjoyed the story so far. I'll try to update again ASAP, but it won't be until Friday or Saturday. **

**I'll be updating this story _at least_ once every two days unless something comes up, but I don't do any updates on Thursdays until Season 4 of Glee ends. **

**Love you guys!**

**KEEP REVIEWING! IF YOU REVIEW A SUGGESTION THAT I REALLY LIKE OR IF YOU JUST GIVE ME A THOUGHT OUT, REALLY WELL WRITTEN REVIEW, I WILL PUT YOU IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER AS A SHOUTOUT:)**


	6. Chapter 6

After they had eaten their dinner, Mollie had retreated back to her bedroom to think out the details of her plan while Kurt and Blaine watched a few more movies on the couch. After watching the 4th movie, Kurt was dozing off, pressed against Blaine's side. Blaine had his arm draped around Kurt's shoulder and turned the movie down slightly. Kurt let his eyes drift close as he snuggled further in to Blaine's side, gaining comfort in his warmth. Blaine smiled at him slightly, letting his mind dwell on how adorable he looked when he was tired before adjusting them both so they were laying down like they had been earlier that day, peaceful and relaxed.

After another hour or so, both men woke up to the sound of Mollie skipping gracefully down the stairs. Kurt rubbed his eyes weakly before glancing at the clock to realize that it was 9:45, two hours past Mollie's bedtime. Blaine let out a whine in protest, before blushing profusely and sitting up slightly. Kurt smirked, but didn't comment, instead standing up and stretching out before stumbling over to Mollie, who was now trying to reach a cookie from the countertop. Kurt picked her up in one swift movement, smiling as he tickled her and she let out shrieks of laughter.

"It's bedtime, Mollie-bear. You can have a cookie in the morning, I promise." Kurt said, setting his daughter down on the floor. She smiled up at him excitedly.

"A cookie for breakfast?" Mollie asked, jumping slightly.

"Sure thing, darling. But, it's past your bedtime, so let's get you upstairs, shall we?" Kurt suggested, gesturing towards the spiral staircase. Mollie smiled before looking at Blaine.

"Can you and Blaine read me a story?" Mollie asked sweetly, a hint of mischief in her voice. Kurt ignored it, figuring it was just his mind playing tricks on him, and turned toward Blaine, who was now sitting up and grinning.

"Do you want to?" Kurt asked, holding back the urge to ogle the sleepy man in front of him, hair disheveled and shirt halfway pulled up, revealing some of his lower abdomen. Blaine nodded eagerly, oblivious to Kurt's inner conflict.

"I would love to. What story?" Blaine asked, standing up and adjusting his shirt. Mollie's eyes widened excitedly and she sprinted up the stairs.

"Alice in Wonderland!" Mollie shouted from the steps. Kurt chuckled at her enthusiasm and followed her tiredly, Blaine stumbling along behind him.

* * *

When Kurt entered the room, Mollie was already laying in her bed, covers pulled around her, holding a book and smiling. There were two chairs set up beside her bed, seated very close to each other, so close that the chairs were touching. Mollie gestured toward them innocently, smiling sweetly at Blaine, who had finally entered the room. He smiled at her, oblivious to the triumphant grin she gave both of them as they sat down without moving the chairs away from each other.

Mollie set the open book in between Kurt and Blaine, resting on each of their legs evenly.

"Daddy can read one page, and then you can read the next page." Mollie said, looking at Blaine. Blaine nodded before gesturing to Kurt, who then started reading. Mollie smiled contently before snuggling further into her covers, listening to her father read intently.

After another hour or so of reading, Mollie was finally asleep, holding on tightly to her stuffed unicorn. Blaine finished the sentence he was reading before turning to Kurt, who was looking very tired.

"Ready for bed?" Blaine asked, setting the book on top of Mollie's dresser. Kurt yawned, nodding lazily.

"What time is it?" Kurt asked, standing up. Blaine glanced across the room at the large clock on the wall.

"About eleven thirty." Blaine replied, scratching his head and walking over to the door to turn off Mollie's light, her small nightlight glowing across the room.

"Yeah, I guess it's best if we get some sleep, then. Tomorrow morning is one of the last mornings that we can sleep in until noon. We have to leave for a week to go to California. That should be just _great_." Kurt said sarcastically. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't like California?" Blaine questioned. Kurt sighed heavily.

"It's not that I don't like _California_, I just don't like the _people _that I work with in California. I hate working with all of the fashion designers out there. For some reason, they always underestimate me. At least I get to visit Tina and Mike. They're my old friends from high school. They were the only Asians in our glee club, so you would probably recognize them. Tina has an amazing voice and Mike can dance better than anyone I've ever met. They moved out there after high school, actually. Mike got a job as a background dancer for Usher and Tina got a job in fashion, actually. We run into each other a lot, actually. She designs for a bigger company, though. You and Mike would probably get along." Kurt said, walking into the hallway with Blaine. Blaine nodded, smiling slightly.

"That sounds like fun, meeting your friends. Maybe I can introduce you to a few of mine. My friend, Wes, he moved there after high school. Got a full ride to Stanford, actually. Wes was actually the head of the Warblers. We didn't have a teacher that ran the club because they never really had that traditionally, so we elected three council members, and Wes happened to be the main guy when it was his senior year. It'd be nice to get out of New York for a while, too. I love the city, don't get me wrong, but it gets a little boring at times." Blaine commented. They were now standing in the hallway, talking to each other with their voices slightly hushed. Kurt nodded in agreement.

"The flight leaves the day after tomorrow at 10 in the morning and it's about an hour ride to get to the airport, so we'll have to be up at 7 to get ready and everything. But, tomorrow we'll probably end up just lounging around here, if you don't mind." Kurt said, smiling.

"That sounds good to me. Well, I'd better get to bed. Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine said, smiling back at him. Kurt nodded.

"Me, too. Goodnight, Blaine."

Kurt settled into his bed that night, trying to ignore how cold he felt without Blaine's arms wrapped around him. Blaine was his daughter's babysitter-type-thing. Nanny wasn't even the correct word. It was just like living with a friend. A very flirty, attractive, kind, gentle friend who had an automatic connection to Kurt and Kurt's daughter, who fit in with his friends perfectly, who Kurt had had a crush on since high school, who had the voice of an angel.

Kurt groaned loudly into his pillow and rubbed his eyes. He needed to stop thinking about Blaine that way, the man had obviously very little interest in Kurt. He needed to get over himself. It was too soon to be thinking of Blaine in a romantic way, anyways. It had only been 2 days. Kurt had _just _met the man.

Kurt sighed to himself again before drifting off into sleep, missing the warmth of Blaine and cuddling into his pillow as a substitution, unaware that Blaine was hugging a pillow closely, one room over, thinking quite similar thoughts as he drifted into dreamland.

* * *

Mollie, who was actually still awake and had been eavesdropping the entire time, waiting for a kiss or something magical, pouted profusely.

Mollie had been sure that Blaine was going to kiss Kurt when they were reading, I mean, he had gotten so close to doing so, but kept backing away. She huffed and pouted again. But, suddenly, with the realization that they were all going to California in two days, she sprouted a new plan. A perfect plan that _had_ to work. A plan that Mollie was absolutely certain Aunt Tina and Uncle Mike would help with once they have seen Kurt and Blaine interact with each other.

She was just going to have to try harder, this time, and that was exactly what she planned on doing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Shorter chapter today, sorry guys, gotta cut it off somewhere and this seemed like the best place to stop. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I pinky promise:)**

**YAY FOR MOLLIE! It seems like she is a fan-favorite, isn't she? You guys all seem to love her just as much as I do. **

**Angst may or may not be heading our way, but I'll try not to make it too angsty. I'm not a huge angst fan and I don't do well writing it. I normally get emotional and end up crying as I write it, so I don't do it much justice. You guys are amazing and I love your reviews and just... YAY! **

**Did you all cry at Shooting Star? Last week's episode of Glee was just... intense.**

**OHH DID YOU SEE THE SPOILERS?! I'm super excited. Not going to mention any details, but Kurt and Blaine and YES. Finally. I've been waiting for this forever. Kurt better say yes, I'll come into the television and kick them both until it happens.**

**Thank you all for reading, thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, keep reading and keep reviewing, PLEASE:)**

**SHOUTOUT TO cold kagome AND Ms Leen Gillies because your reviews are my favorite reviews:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter might be pretty short, sorry guys. I want to make it longer, but I've decided to only make this the plane ride. The friends of Kurt and Blaine will be NEXT chapter, as will a cute little trip to Disneyland, and so that one will be pretty long. All in all, this is going to be a short chapter, so don't be too angry, please?:) **

**Thanks for all your reviews, by the way:)**

**Alright, on to the story.**

* * *

Two days later, Mollie was seated on her tiny, pink chair in front of her vanity in her room. She was running a brush through her long, bouncy, golden curls. Mollie grabbed a hairpin from atop the dark pink vanity and stuck it through a few of the curls, poking her tongue out in concentration. She grinned triumphantly at her reflection when her attempts to tame some of the wild curls succeeded, but then hurriedly packed up the rest of her hair stuff in her bathroom bag, realizing that she needed to be downstairs in a matter of minutes.

Mollie grabbed her suitcase and transported it to the top of the stairs, resting it against the wall before running back into her room to grab the now-filled, ocean blue bathroom bag and hoisting it over her shoulder. She made her way back to the matching suitcase that had her name bedazzled atop of it, snippets of Disney Princesses super-glued to the front of it, making it unique to Mollie. She smiled at the familiarity of the suitcases, remembering their last trip that they had taken to Rome.

Mollie grabbed the suitcase by its handle and went to pull it down the stairs, determined on not bothering her father, even if she couldn't lift it more than a few centimeters. Mollie figured that she could roll it, but when she went to take a step, she felt Blaine's arms lift her up and twirl her around.

"What do you think you're doing, munchkin? I'll get that, nobody wants you falling down the stairs." Blaine said, setting the little girl back down and picking up the suitcase, carrying it easily.

Blaine and Kurt had spent the past two days enjoying each other's company, flirting with a shyness that made Mollie's skin crawl with anticipation. She had contained herself from having a serious conversation with her father solely-based on the fact that she had a plan for California that was sure to work. And, Mollie had a conversation with Aunt Rachel and Auntie Tana yesterday when Blaine and Daddy were playing video games with Uncle Finn and Aunt Brittany on their visit to Aunt Rachel's apartment. Aunt Rachel and Auntie Tana both agreed with Mollie that the relationship needed to happen, but, while Aunt Rachel was all for rushing it, Auntie Tana suggested that Mollie waited a while. So, Mollie was at a loss for who to listen to.

Mollie contemplated all of her options inside her head as Blaine made her a PopTart, thinking intently. Blaine noticed her concentration and didn't comment, not wanting to intrude on her thought process or annoy her at all. Mollie was grateful for this.

After eating both of her cookie dough PopTarts, Mollie had finally reached a conclusion on what she would do. She was listening to both of them, in a way, but was more on Aunt Rachel's side. Mollie wasn't going to push as much as she had planned, but she wasn't backing off. They needed to have at least one date and Mollie was determined to make that one date happen when they were out in California.

Mollie was determined to make her daddy fall in love, and nothing was getting in the way of that.

* * *

Kurt came downstairs a few minutes after he heard his daughter place her plate in the dishwasher and roll her suitcase towards the front door, the five year old becoming obviously restless, although she was too polite to voice her impatience. Kurt chuckled to himself before lifting his suitcase up and carrying it down the stairs, smiling at Blaine and gesturing to the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked, stifling a chuckle as his daughter sagged with relief at his side. Blaine nodded, biting his lip, obviously holding in laughter. Mollie was a very polite girl, but no five year old can be patient for more than a few minutes at a time, and Mollie was no exception to that rule.

They exited the apartment, Blaine offering to carry Mollie's suitcase for the fifth time, but Mollie just shook her head and pointed to Kurt's empty hand with a pleading expression. Blaine had noticed the subtle hints that the little girl had been giving him for the past few days, but hadn't commented, shrugging them off and thinking he had been making up each huff of annoyance whenever Kurt and Blaine sat apart from each other on the couch or did something seperately. This was new, though. Mollie was now _begging _him to make a move on her father. Blaine furrowed his eyes at the little girl before walking into the elevator and standing beside Kurt, feeling a wave of anxiety wash over him as he twitched his hand, not sure what to do. Mollie stared at him for a few minutes, causing even more tension, before Blaine finally caved and took Kurt's hand hesitantly. Kurt bit his lip to hold back a radiant grin and intertwined their fingers, shifting slightly so that Blaine was closer. Blaine's heart leapt and he turned his head slightly to smile shyly at Kurt, who returned the smile with a blush. Mollie giggled silently at Blaine's side, hidden by a suitcase from Kurt's vision, but Blaine noticed.

Blaine turned slightly toward the little girl, holding in a chuckle when he realized she was _bouncing_ with happiness and grinning widely. Blaine mouthed a _thank you_ toward Mollie, who returned it with a huge, toothy smile and a hug placed to Blaine's leg.

* * *

They arrived at the airport a little while later, checking in almost immediately, the airport being pretty quiet, which was a very rare and amazing thing. Kurt and Blaine let go of their intertwined hands a few times, but only for a few moments and they always rejoined them as soon as they could. Mollie watched on, her expression nothing less than excited and giddy as she stared at the intertwined hands in awe. All three of them walked around for a while before finally heading to their gate, now being called up to board.

Blaine noticed Kurt's hand tighten around his own significantly and turned toward him a little to see that he had paled a little more than usual, but smiled thinly at Blaine, trying to mask the dread that was overtaking his face. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, but he figured that he would just discuss it with Kurt when they were seated on the plane. Mollie noticed Kurt's pained look and immediately took his other hand out of habit.

"It's only a couple hours, Daddy, then we get to be back on the ground for an hour before we go to the next plane. We have a layover in Chicago." Mollie stated, smiling up at him reassuringly. It took Blaine a few minutes to understand, but once he did, he squeezed Kurt's hand a little tighter and moved in a little closer.

After getting seated on the plane, Mollie taking the aisle seat next to Blaine as Kurt settled into the window seat, Blaine turned his attention to Kurt. Mollie was listening to music on her iPod and drawing random things into her notebook.

"You're afraid of planes or flying?" Blaine asked Kurt, not accusatory but more genuine curiosity.

"Both, I would say." Kurt said after a moment, blushing out of his own embarrassment. Blaine frowned at the otherwise adorable blush.

"That's a reasonable fear, Kurt. I'm terrified of clowns, you know. That's not even normal. _Children_ are afraid of clowns, not full grown adults. It's not even that I just think they're creepy, I'm petrified of them. Whenever I see one, I literally _shake. _It's quite embarrassing, actually. Your fear is much more rational than mine." Blaine assured Kurt, squeezing his hand and smiling at him. Kurt nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"It's more embarrassing for me that my daughter has become so used to it. I feel like I should be the one comforting her, not the opposite. She's _five._ She acts like a full grown adult. She's quite mature for her age, which I should be thankful for, but I don't know, I feel like I'm not doing my job right." Kurt said, his face turning from fearful to concerned. Blaine shook his head vigorously.

"You are, by far, one of the best parents that I have ever had the pleasure to meet and Mollie is the most well-behaved, happy little girl I have ever met in my entire life. You have done such an _outstanding _job of raising her. Don't you _ever _doubt that." Blaine said. Kurt looked into his eyes with so much emotion that it overwhelmed Blaine.

Suddenly, all of the emotions went away, being replaced with a single gaze of fear as the plane grew louder and they started moving. Blaine went back into his protector-mode, grabbing Kurt's hand reassuringly. Kurt tensed as the plane grew even faster, a sign that they were about to take off. It took Blaine a moment to come up with a way to comfort Kurt, and even though it was a risk, Blaine decided to do it.

He lifted up the armrest that separated both of them and undid Kurt's seat belt, wrapping an arm around Kurt and pulling him closer to Blaine. Kurt responded immediately, cuddling into Blaine's embrace and sighing softly in relief. Blaine smiled at Kurt's response, grateful that his plan had worked, and relaxed significantly.

Suddenly, Blaine felt a poke to his side. He looked up from Kurt, smiling at Mollie who was giving him a large thumbs-up and an even wider grin than earlier. She giggled a little when he returned her smile and then turned back towards the notebook that was perched on her lap, drawing pictures of fairies. Blaine smiled at her for a minute before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep, Kurt already sleeping before the plane had even taken off.

* * *

Blaine woke up a few hours later, glancing at Mollie, who was now coloring in Snow White's dress as music still played from her headphones, before turning his gaze to the sleeping man, cuddled up around his torso. Blaine smiled at how adorable Kurt looked before nudging him softly to inform him that the plane would be landing shortly.

Kurt moved slightly, but only to hold Blaine tighter. Blaine inwardly cursed himself for having to wake him up, but nudged Kurt again. This time, Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest.

"_Blaine._" Kurt murmured, still fast asleep as he clung to Blaine. Blaine's heart swelled magnificently and Blaine didn't move him anymore, too happy and shocked with the words that escaped Kurt's sleeping mouth. Mollie was now in the middle of putting away her iPod and coloring book as Kurt said Blaine's name loud enough for her to hear and she squealed, eliciting a chuckle out of Blaine. She set her things back into her carry-on bag before turning to Blaine reluctantly.

"Here, I know how to get him up. Daddy? _Vogue_ arrived this morning in the mail." Mollie said, directing her attention to her sleeping father. Kurt sat up a little, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm up." Kurt muttered, shifting so that he was back in his own seat. Blaine didn't move the armrest back down but relaxed his arm. A few minutes later, Kurt was wide awake, but feeling cold without Blaine close to him anymore. Hesitantly, Kurt moved towards Blaine, clasping their hands together. Blaine realized that Kurt was feeling just as cold as he was and wrapped his arm back around Kurt, pulling him a little closer.

Mollie didn't say anything or make any sounds at this, not wanting to draw attention to herself, but she inwardly giggled with excitement.

The plan was working out better than she had hoped for.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Awwww, Mollie is such a little sweetheart. I think after Klaine is together, I'm going to have her become more of a child. But, right now, she just wants to see her daddy happy.**

**This chapter was actually a LOT longer than planned, I had actually planned it to be no longer than 1000 words, but I guess I stretched it out. I hope you guys enjoyed it, the next chapter should be significantly longer, but won't be out until Friday, not Thursday.**

**I love your reviews, so keep them coming, and I love all of my readers to DEATH. **

**Any suggestions, just put them in a review and if I don't PM you, the suggestion will be at the beginning of each chapter inside the first Author's Note; yes, there are two now; I like it better that way.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! REVIEW AND READ PLEASE!:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. **

**I'm so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, I know I said Friday, but I was grounded for the weekend by my mean mother. I hope this long chapter makes up for it, but I don't know if I'll have this done by today or tomorrow, so if it turns out that I didn't update until Tuesday, DON'T KILL ME I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS A LONG CHAPTER.**

**Also, I love your reviews, but I would appreciate a few more that are just suggestions:) I love to hear what you guys have to say, and if you send me suggestions, I'll be less likely to get bored with this story and quit. **

**Not that I plan to, of course. I love this story; it practically writes itself.**

**Anyway, onto Chapter 8:)**

* * *

Blaine wasn't rich, but he used to be. That's why when Kurt's chauffeur took them to Hotel Bel-Air in Los Angeles.

Blaine's mouth dropped as he remembered how large his parent's bill was when they had stayed there for a few nights for an anniversary getaway. Kurt noticed Blaine's reaction and gave him a confused look.

"We're staying at Hotel Bel-Air?" Blaine asked, looking flabbergasted.

"Of course we are, Blaine. I'm Kurt Hummel; I only stay at the best hotels." Kurt said with a wink, hopping out of the car to grab their suitcases. Blaine stayed seated, still gaping at the sight of the entrance. Eventually, he jerked himself out of his gaze and got out of the car, retrieving his bag from the trunk.

"Ready to see inside? It's pretty impressive; that I will admit." Kurt said, looking at Blaine as he walked toward the building. Mollie followed Kurt, pointing to her father's hand again as a signal for Blaine to take it. Blaine nodded numbly at Kurt and grabbed his hand, oblivious to the way Kurt flushed and smiled widely at the action. Blaine was too preoccupied with gawking at the exquisite hotel. Mollie smiled triumphantly to herself before running in front of both of them.

Blaine tore his gaze away from the hotel to look at Mollie, who had jumped into the manager's arms, squealing as the blonde woman tickled her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Auntie Q!" Mollie shouted in between fits of giggling.

"Mollie! It's so good to see you! You've grown so much!" The manager exclaimed, smiling at the little girl who was straightening out her dress. Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's before anyone could notice and stepped away from him to give the girl a hug.

"Quinn! Look at this place! It's done so well! How is everything? It's great to see you again. Is Puck here?" Kurt asked after they pulled away. Suddenly, it all clicked in Blaine's mind and he knew exactly who she was. Quinn Fabray.

It was actually quite obvious, now. The pale blonde hair and the hazel eyes fit Kurt's description perfectly. She seemed sweet and kind, and Blaine knew that she had a soft spot for children after what Kurt had told him about her. In fact, didn't Kurt mention that she owned a hotel in Los Angeles? It all made sense. Blaine smiled to himself for figuring it out, and then turned his attention back to reality.

"Noah is actually not here right now, he's with Mike. I think they're getting some things set up for later tonight. It's great to see you, too, Kurt! You should come to visit more often!" Quinn said, smiling. She lowered her voice before gesturing in Blaine's direction subtly. "Who's that? Did you get a boyfriend? He's super cute."

Blaine bit his lip to hide his smile and suppressed his blush as well as he could, stretching to hear Kurt's reply.

"That is Blaine. He's Mollie's nanny. I wish he was a boyfriend, Quinn. He's absolutely _perfect_." Kurt gushed in a quiet voice. Blaine's eyes widened significantly, but he turned slightly so he could pretend that he was still taking in the hotel. Suddenly, Kurt turned back to Blaine.

"Blaine, this is Quinn Fabray. Well, Quinn almost-Puckerman. Her wedding is next month, actually." Kurt said, smiling as he glanced at Quinn's ring. Blaine smiled politely and held out his hand.

"I'm Blaine Anderson. It's so nice to finally meet you, Kurt's told me so much about you." Blaine said as Quinn shook his hand with a smile.

After they had all gotten acquainted and Mollie had begun to grow slightly restless, Quinn smiled at them and handed Kurt three room keys.

"These are to your room. Give one to each of them, and that includes Mollie." Quinn said as Kurt shoved them into his pocket. Kurt nodded and smiled at her.

"Okay, Miss Fabray. Thanks again for the room." Kurt said, pecking her on the cheek and heading towards the elevators, luggage in tow. Mollie skipped ahead of him, pressing the button to the top floor once Blaine was inside the elevator.

After a few seconds of being in the elevator, Kurt shifted towards Blaine and decided to make the first move for once, intertwining their fingers. Blaine didn't try to suppress the smile that flashed onto his face and squeezed back, sighing contently. Kurt smiled, too, and winked at Quinn, who he could see behind the plant in the lobby and flashing him a grin.

After a few more seconds of waiting in the elevator as more people loaded on, Blaine pulled his hand away. Kurt felt his face turn into a broken, concerned frown, and he turned to apologize to Blaine. But, right before he was about to say something, he felt a warm arm wrap around his waist, and he turned to see a shyly-smiling Blaine. Kurt smiled back at Blaine before shifting himself closer to Blaine's side. Kurt wrapped his own arm around Blaine's shoulder and absently played with the hair on the back of Blaine's neck as the other people exited the elevator.

* * *

Soon enough, they were the only ones in the elevator, as Mollie had exited to go meet Puck, who was waiting in the arcade after having came back from whatever he was doing with Mike. As they stood in the elevator, pressed against each other as the numbers on the elevator went up, Kurt found himself staring at Blaine. He memorized every curve of Blaine's chin, mentally noted the color of Blaine's eyes (which was indescribable) and took in the silky texture of Blaine's curls. Blaine caught Kurt looking at him from the corner of his eye, and turned towards Kurt as well. Kurt blushed, and went to look away, but felt a smooth hand turn his face back towards Blaine, who was smiling softly. Kurt smiled back, still blushing, his heart beat going at an unhealthy rate. All of a sudden, Blaine's eyes were fluttered close and Kurt was leaning forward and it felt so magical-

_DING_

The elevator stops, with a loud bell, jerking both of them apart. Kurt cleared his throat after a moment of catching his breath, grabbing his luggage and turning to Blaine, who was blushing profusely and looking like he felt like an idiot. Kurt's heart broke at the kicked-puppy face that Blaine was making, but he figured out a plan to fix it later.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, smiling widely at Blaine to show that he didn't regret anything. Blaine smiled back, looking pained and forced as he picked up his luggage and followed Kurt into the hallway. They entered their room a few minutes later, Blaine heading to the bed immediately so that he could collapse and take a nap, exhausted from emotions and jet-lag. Kurt followed him, tweaking his plan slightly and collapsing next to Blaine on the bed, taking note in the fact that there were only two. Kurt had originally planned on sharing with Mollie, but after the situation in the elevator, he changed his mind. Kurt turned towards Blaine, a lazy smile playing across his features and yawned.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed. I totally forgot to grab a 3-bed. M'sorry." Kurt said, smiling softly at Blaine and giving the curly haired man his biggest puppy eyes. Blaine felt his own heart burst as he nodded, eyes growing wide and a smile playing across his own features.

"I don't mind." Blaine reassured Kurt, his voice sounding dazed and tired. Kurt grinned and hummed happily.

"Good. Do you want to take a nap? I am, too, but I understand if you would feel uncomfortable." Kurt said shyly. Blaine shook his head quickly.

"I'm taking a nap, too. I don't feel uncomfortable." Blaine said a little too quickly, blushing. Kurt smiled at him and kicked his own shoes off and heading to the bathroom to change into sweatpants and an old McKinley football sweatshirt that Finn gave to him when he grew out of it. Blaine was already changed and under the covers, settling himself. Kurt stumbled over to him and got under the covers, snuggling up to Blaine with his newfound confidence. Blaine hummed in approval from his position and moved to curl his arms around Kurt, the curly haired man already half-asleep. Kurt turned in Blaine's arms to face him, cuddling into Blaine's chest comfortably as he fell asleep.

* * *

Blaine woke up to the feeling of something warm cuddling against him. He looked down and smiled when he saw that it was Kurt, and then pivoted slightly to check the time. The digital clock read 3:00 p.m., which meant they had only been sleeping for 2 hours. Mollie was still with Puck, who had told Kurt that he would keep her with him until they all met up at 6 so that Kurt and Blaine could go unpack and rest up. Puck also had began to make an inappropriate comment, but Kurt cut him off before he could do so. Blaine hadn't really gotten the chance to see Puck, but he remembered Puck quite well.

Speaking of Kurt, he shifted slightly, startling himself awake and smiling at Blaine, making no hints that he would be leaving Blaine's embrace any time soon.

"Hi." Kurt said with a yawn, smiling softly. Blaine smiled back, taking in how breathtaking Kurt looked when he was relaxed and then scolding himself for doing so.

"Hello." Blaine responded. Kurt stared at Blaine for a few seconds, just like he had been earlier as they were standing in the elevator, inwardly memorizing Blaine's other features that he had skimmed by before. Suddenly, Kurt's hand flew to Blaine's face and began to trace Blaine's jaw pattern before moving on to his cheekbones. Blaine let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, focusing on the tingling sensation left behind from Kurt's fingertips. Then, Kurt's hand stopped moving and Blaine felt Kurt's breath in his face, smelling of hazelnut coffee and mint gum.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked in a breathy voice. Blaine gulped and nodded slowly. Kurt smiled and closed his own eyes, leaning forward to catch Blaine's lips in a kiss.

The thing that people say about fireworks isn't true. It wasn't fireworks at all. It was fucking explosions. Blaine thought he could feel an earthquake and Kurt felt as if they were flying. Blaine's lips were soft on Kurt's and had responded immediately to the kiss. Kurt's skin felt soft against Blaine's and they moved in closer to each other. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt lifted himself up to kiss Blaine deeper and more passionately. Blaine moaned against Kurt's mouth and hummed contently as Kurt's hand gripped Blaine's shirt and Kurt sucked on Blaine's lower lip seductively. After a few more minutes of kissing with everything they had, Kurt and Blaine founded that they needed air and pulled away from each other reluctantly.

"I've been wanting to do that since high school." Kurt breathed out, tangling his hand with Blaine's. Blaine chuckled.

"Same here, but it was so much better than I have ever dreamed it could be." Blaine said, pressing a lighter kiss to Kurt's temple. Kurt sighed contently and snuggled into Blaine's arms, feeling accomplished and blissful.

* * *

After an hour of more kissing and relaxing, Blaine felt a weight settle onto his chest.

"So, what does this mean for us?" Blaine asked timidly. Kurt contemplated the question for a few moments, going over all of the possible scenarios that could make dating a bad idea.

But, in the end, there were more good things than bad, so Kurt knew he needed to take the risk.

"I want to ask you to be my boyfriend. I know that most of the time, dating your boss doesn't work that well, but if anything takes a turn for the bad, I can always find a new nanny. In the end, as a famous author once quoted, ''Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.' Figuratively speaking, of course." Kurt said, flushing. "But, you don't have to date me if you aren't comfortable with it and if I'm misreading this entire situation." Kurt finished, growing anxious. Blaine let out a wide grin and threw his arms around Kurt, kissing him softly.

"I would _love _to be your boyfriend." Blaine said, kissing him again. Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips and responded eagerly.

"Amazing," Kurt murmured in between kisses. "You're simply amazing."

* * *

At 5:30, Blaine reluctantly untangled himself from Kurt, claiming that they needed to get ready to go have dinner with Kurt's friends and that Blaine needed to make a good impression.

"But, Blaine! We just got together, I want to spend the next 24 hours making out with you and cuddling you and kissing you and hugging you." Kurt whined, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist as Blaine fixed his hair in the mirror of the bathroom.

"As tempting as that sounds, you have a daughter to attend to and I have people to impress. Come on, go get dressed." Blaine said, swerving and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips and gently nudging him towards their still-packed suitcases. Kurt sighed, but walked over to the suitcase and pulled out an outfit as Blaine finished up with his gel. That's when Blaine turned around to see Kurt, shirt and pants on the floor, undoing the button on the pants that Kurt was going to wear.

Kurt. Was. Almost. Naked.

Blaine thought he was going to faint with the sheer perfection of the sight in front of him. Kurt was toned, but not too toned, his muscles defined subtly. His skin was a creamy ivory and arms were absolute perfection. There was no other way to describe it, Kurt Hummel was an angel. Blaine cleared his throat, emitting a confused glance from Kurt as he slid his clothes on.

"What's wrong? You look flushed." Kurt said, zipping up his pants and tossing his shirt on the bed to go press a cold hand to Blaine's cheeks, checking for a fever.

"You feel hot." Kurt said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hot." Blaine repeated numbly, staring at Kurt's slightly defined abs as he flushed even darker. Kurt should have felt embarrassed that he was so uncovered in front of Blaine, but he didn't. He just winked at his boyfriend and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"All yours, babe." Kurt whispered seductively into Blaine's ear, before turning back around swiftly and putting his shirt on. Blaine gulped loudly as he blushed even brighter and turned to go grab his own clothes from his suitcase.

_Two can play at that game._

After making sure he was down to his underwear, Blaine cleared his throat.

"Kurt? Can you check to see if I left my socks over there?" Blaine asked, turning to face Kurt, who was turned around. Kurt swiveled to face Blaine and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong? You look _hot_," Blaine drawled, stepping towards Kurt. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and shivered slightly as Blaine's fingertips trailed up Kurt's arm.

"Just put on some damn clothes, Blaine. You're making this hard enough already." Kurt said through gritted teeth as he shoved the socks into Blaine's hand.

"_Hard? _Nice choice of wording, sweetie." Blaine said slyly, smirking. Kurt blushed a deep red and turned away from Blaine to finish up his own hair.

"If you aren't fully dressed in 5 minutes, I'm going to leave you in the hotel while I go have a nice dinner with my friends." Kurt threatened. Blaine chuckled.

"Done!" Blaine said, 2 minutes later. Kurt finished up his hair completely and turned around to see Blaine, dressed immaculately in one of Kurt's own creations.

"You look great, Blaine." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and kissing him softly. Blaine returned the kiss, smiling as they broke apart.

"Of course I do, it's an amazing outfit." Blaine replied as they left the hotel room.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, darling." Kurt sighed, grinning at Blaine as they clasped hands and made their way to the elevators.

* * *

Mollie smiled as she ran to Blaine, glad to see that they were still holding hands and that her plan to get them together was probably going to work out.

"Blaine!" Mollie squealed as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Princess Mollie! How are you, Mollie Bear?" Blaine asked, setting her down. Kurt chuckled from Blaine's side.

"I'm not here, I guess. I'm just chopped liver now, aren't I, daughter?" Kurt asked Mollie, winking with a smirk.

"Daddy! Uncle Puckster and I played in the arcade for 2 hours! I beat him at Dance Dance Revolution 4 times!" Mollie said proudly. Kurt smiled at her.

"That's great, honey. Speaking of Puck, where is your crazy uncle?" Kurt asked Mollie, running a hand through her curls. Mollie smiled widely and pointed behind Kurt, where Puck was walking towards them. Kurt smiled and hugged Puck, who ruffled Kurt's hair, earning him a glare.

"Hey, Porcelain. Blaine Anderson? Is that you? Wow, haven't seen you in forever, bro. What are you doing with Kurtsie, here?" Puck said, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Puck, this is Blaine. My boyfriend of about 3 or 4 hours. You guys already know each other, though." Kurt said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. Mollie screeched from behind Kurt and squeezed her father's leg and Blaine could hear Quinn gasp and squeal lightly from behind him, as well.

"You're still a little hobbit, aren't you?" Puck said, smiling at Blaine and clapping a hand to his shoulder. Blaine smiled at him.

"Nice to see you, too, Noah. Kurt's told me more stories than I ever thought you'd have." Blaine said politely. Puck groaned.

"Kurt, you taught him to call me _Noah_? What is wrong with you people? My name is _Puckerman_." Puck said. Quinn scoffed.

"Honey, your name is Noah Puckerman. I'm calling you Noah. Kurt's calling you Noah. And Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine, is calling you Noah. Most adults are going to call you Noah." Quinn said, strolling over to her fiancé and kissing him on the cheek affectionately. Puck groaned, but the look of annoyance was gone from his face and he grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Let's just eat." Puck said, gesturing to the table.

* * *

Dinner went by quickly, filled with small talk and random conversation. Kurt had mentioned that Blaine would be meeting Tina and Mike tomorrow, stirring up even more stories on Blaine and Puck's old fight club. It went by smoothly, actually.

But, now that they were back into their massive hotel room, Blaine and Kurt were exhausted.

Their hotel room had separate rooms, a living room and 2 bedrooms that each had their own door. There was a bathroom and a kitchen area between the bedrooms. Mollie's room was big, but not big to the point that she would be afraid to sleep in the bed alone. Kurt and Blaine would be sharing a bed, so it wasn't a big deal. The hotel room also had a balcony and a fireplace.

Mollie washed up and went to bed immediately, having almost fallen asleep at dinner earlier. Kurt and Blaine watched television for an hour or so before retiring to their room and cuddling.

"This has been a really good day." Kurt admitted, snuggling into Blaine even deeper and kissing him softly.

"The best." Blaine agreed between kisses.

"I don't want it to end." Kurt confessed.

"The day may be ending, but I'll be here until you tell me to leave." Blaine whispered, brushing a stray hair out of Kurt's face. Kurt smiled up at him, a sparkle in his eye.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know, I'm a cheesy son of a bitch. **

**Some of you may think that I sort of rushed into their relationship, but I can't take them being apart. Angst might not be for another few chapters. And, I solemnly swear to never break them up in this fic, so don't request it.**

**NOT HAPPENING.**

**I hope you loved this as much as I did, because I wrote it from 4 to 10, so... 6 hours. Fuck. **

**I _did _take a break to grab an ice cream and eat dinner, though. But, oh well. **

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**SUGGESTIONS PLEASE**

**FAVORITE PLEASE**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS PLEASE**

**xxKlainebowsAndButterflies (heart heart heart)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **

**Your reviews kill me with happiness. I love you guys and the response you had to the last chapter and all of that good stuff. Okay, so, you know how I said that Mollie had a plan that Mike and Tina would end up helping with a few chapters ago? Just because Klaine are together doesn't mean that the plan won't happen. Just because they don't need any more pushes towards each other doesn't mean that Mollie is giving up on her plan and just calling it a success. **

**Mollie likes fairytales and doing things her way. :D**

**PS: I might do a drunk scene for Klaine in the next chapter, what do you guys think? And, I might start a smut thing. But, I might need a little help with that. I need opinions on both of these things! REVIEW3**

* * *

The next day, Kurt and Blaine woke up together while they drank coffee and chatted, fully dressed, waiting for Mollie to wake up. Kurt had planned on stopping for donuts before heading over to meet up with Tina and Mike.

A few cups of coffee later, Mollie hopped out of her room, completely dressed and ready to go. She had on a pair of jeans and a white-and-blue polka-dotted shirt, paired with a white bow in her hair and a navy blue scarf. Kurt smiled at her outfit choice and picked her up, tickling her.

"I like your outfit today, Miss Mollie." Kurt said after he set his daughter back down, who was still giggling madly.

"Thank you, Daddy. I like yours, too." Mollie said, pulling on Kurt's navy blue button-down short-sleeved shirt slightly. Kurt was dressed casually today, for him at least. He had on skinny jeans with his shirt and black boots, but the jeans were too tight and the boots weren't too fancy. Blaine had on a pair of jeans, as well, and a white-and-blue striped t-shirt that fit him nicely. He looked casual but not too lazy, his hair slightly messy and a pair of white sunglasses in his hand.

"Thanks, honey. Want to go grab some donuts before we head over to see Aunt Tee and Uncle Mike?" Kurt said, walking over to Blaine and kissing him on the cheek before grabbing the keys to the car. Mollie grinned eagerly and jumped slightly.

"You're in a good mood today, Mols." Blaine commented, picking the little girl up and putting her on his shoulders. She smiled a little wider.

"You're Daddy's Prince Charming. I told you once you stopped looking he'd show up! I saw you in my dream once, you know." Mollie exclaimed, playing with Blaine's hair slightly as they walked to the elevator. It was a little cooler out today, so the pool was empty and everyone was wearing jeans instead of shorts. Kurt blushed slightly but laughed, clasping his hand with Blaine's. Blaine smiled brightly at the idea of being the one for Kurt and felt his heart warm significantly.

"Wow, I'm a prince? Doesn't that make you a princess?" Blaine asked Mollie, tugging on her small foot slightly to gain her attention.

"No, I'm the fairy godmother. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, since you're my nanny." Mollie stated, smiling at the importance of her position. Kurt chuckled at this.

"I like your logic, honey. If you predicted Blaine coming here, what happens next?" Kurt asked, smiling slightly.

"We all live happily ever after, silly. That's what happens in the fairytales." Mollie said, rolling her eyes like Kurt should have already known that. Kurt chuckled again, as did Blaine.

"Happily ever after sounds good to me." Blaine replied, setting Mollie on the ground as they walked to the car. Blaine lifted the little girl into her car seat and buckled her in before ruffling her hair and shutting the door.

Kurt smiled at Blaine sweetly and kissed him softly. Blaine leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. Kurt's hands went over Blaine's shoulders and tangled into his dark curls. They both pulled away a few minutes later, realizing that they should probably get going and that Mollie was probably wondering what was going on. When they both got into the car, they smiled brightly as Mollie sang Disney songs from Tangled loudly.

* * *

After they stopped at Starbucks and grabbed some breakfast, they drove to Tina and Mike's apartment in the city. Tina and Mike lived in a small apartment in Los Angeles, right in the middle of the city. They lived walking distance from a large mall, which happened to be Kurt's favorite part about the entire situation. Mollie preferred the roller skating rink that was a few blocks away and the indoor pool that was inside the lobby of their apartment complex.

"Kurt! Mollie!" Tina squealed as they walked towards her, smiles plastered on everyone's faces, including Blaine's. Mollie smiled widely and jumped onto Mike, who was walking beside Tina.

"Hi Aunt Tee and Uncle Mike!" Mollie squealed, smiling brightly. Kurt stepped forward to give Tina a hug as Mike picked up Mollie and swung her over his shoulder.

"Tina! It's so great to see you! Mike, Tina, this is Blaine. Blaine, this is Tina and Mike Chang." Kurt introduced them. Tina smiled politely and hugged Blaine.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you. Mollie's new nanny, right?" Tina asked, smiling. Blaine nodded and was about to reply when Mollie interrupted.

"That's Daddy's boyfriend. We're going to live happily ever after." Mollie said from Mike's shoulder. Mike chuckled and Tina raised her eyebrows, smiling. Kurt and Blaine both blushed profusely and Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's.

"Happily ever after, huh? Sounds nice. Finn mentioned that you guys liked each other but were being shy." Mike commented, smiling and shaking Blaine's hand. Tina snickered.

"Yeah, Rachel and Santana said the same thing. Well, Rachel said the same thing. Santana said something similar, just in a more _Santana _form. Do they know yet?" Tina asked, directing her attention to Kurt. Kurt shook his head.

"Not yet. I think I'm just going to surprise them with it when we get back." Kurt said, emitting a chuckle from Blaine.

"Ah, I see. Are you ready for the fashion show tomorrow? I'm excited; I get to launch my new 50's style clothes." Tina said. Kurt smiled widely and his eyes brightened a little as they discussed what they would expect out of the other designers and as they leaked bits and pieces of information from their own clothing lines. Mike and Blaine were chatting, also, discussing music and random topics.

Eventually, Mollie grew bored with trying to keep up on the different conversations and started humming to herself, drawing more attention than she had intended to. Kurt smiled and picked the little girl up, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Do you guys want to head into town now? I think Mollie Bear is getting bored." Kurt said, eliciting a blush to form on Mollie's cheeks. Mike smiled and nodded.

"Sure. We could go shopping first, and then we could hit the roller skating rink. After that, we could probably grab a bite to eat and head back here to go swimming. Is there anything that you want to do here, Blaine?" Tina asked, smiling at the curly haired man. Blaine shrugged with a smile.

"Nothing in particular. I'll have time to do some things tomorrow when I'm watching Mollie and everything else can wait until after the fashion show, so I can do some more stuff with Kurt." Blaine said, smiling affectionately at Kurt, who returned the smile and kissed his cheek.

"Alright. Sounds good, then. Ready to go?" Mike asked, grinning. Mollie nodded eagerly, causing everyone to chuckle lightly.

* * *

After the entire day was ending, Kurt was carrying 4 of his own bags and 2 of Mollie's. Blaine was carrying his only bag and 5 of Kurt's bags. Therefore, they were both sore and hungry. They didn't end up stopping for anything to eat, too caught up in the roller skating and Mollie's excitement to go swimming.

"Why don't you both head back to the hotel? Mike and I would love to watch Mollie for the night, if that's okay with you." Tina said, smiling with a hint of mischief in her gaze. Blaine and Kurt were too hungry and sore to question it, so they ignored it. Kurt nodded and thanked Tina before heading back to the car.

Once they opened the door to the hotel room, Kurt and Blaine knew that they had been set up. There was a trail of candles that led to the dining room, where there were plates of food on either side of the table. There was also light music playing in the background and rose petals were strewn across the floor. Kurt's mouth gaped as he took it all in. Blaine's face was lit up completely, smiling brightly. Kurt turned towards Blaine slightly, the same smile now plastered on his own face.

"Let's go put the bags inside the room." Kurt said, nudging Blaine slightly. Blaine nodded, still looking around.

* * *

Blaine laughed loudly as he took in the bedroom scene. Kurt was blushing brightly.

"I take it that Puck set this room up. Looks like something he would do. I mean, seriously, a camera? Come on, Puckerman." Blaine said, still laughing as he placed the video camera inside one of the hotel drawers. Kurt was turned away from the camera, looking at all of his bags.

"What are you looking at, babe?" Blaine asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt smiled at the comfort that he felt at the warmth of Blaine's body.

"I am debating whether or not to put the clothes away now or to just leave them here. I think I'm going to leave them here and deal with them later. Ready to eat?" Kurt asked, turning around in Blaine's arms to kiss him softly and lead him back to the dining room.

After eating and talking and spending much-needed quality time together, all alone, Kurt and Blaine headed to their bedroom. After laughing at all of the sex toys that Puck had hidden in random places of the room, they decided to use a couple.

Kurt and Blaine were _really _going to have to thank all of them.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**No smut, sorry babes. I might change the rating on this to T, but I don't know yet. There might be some smut on here. I don't know yet. I think I'm going to go ahead a few years for the rest of this story, just to random moments in their life as Mollie grows up and as their relationship hits major good points. **

**Angsty chapters with fighting are going to happen, but KLAINE IS ENDGAME AND NEVER BREAK UP. Maybe there will be a wedding in a few chapters, who knows... **

**Anyway, yes, this will be skipping around a lot. Just to make it so the story isn't 70 chapters. That would be ridiculous and I don't think I can write all that much about day-to-day stuff. **

**Mollie will be growing a few years in each chapter, something monumental will happen in each chapter, and it will just be keeping everything fresh and interesting. **

**ANYWAY... I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**KEEP REVIEWING.**

**HEARTS AND KISSES.**

**YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL.**

**Okay, bye c;**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **

**Ahh, I'm back. I have a huge headache as I'm writing this, so it will probably be a day or two after today that this gets put up, but who knows:) I'll let you know how long it took at the end of this in my other Author's Note.**

**Okay, so, I got an anonymous review from someone requesting that there be some media drama, considering Kurt is so well known. I just sort of realized that he should be assaulted with paparazzi frequently and that I've kind of been neglecting Kurt's fame in this, so I think I'm going to use the suggestion. If you're reading this, THANK YOU FOR THE SUGGESTION! I love all of your reviews and I'm happy to say that I've hit 100 followers recently, so YAY! I'm so thankful. You guys are amazing. **

_**OH! BTW: **_**I know I said that I was going to have just bits and pieces of Mollie growing up and big things, but I actually am just going to continue the story like this. I find it easier.**

* * *

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek as he headed to the car, carrying most of the luggage. It had been a few weeks since they had all gotten back from California, but Quinn and Puck's wedding was in a few days, so they were leaving again. As Blaine packed up the car and texted Kurt that he was done loading up the car, he heard a click and muffled shouting that grew closer to him. Suddenly, he was surrounded by cameras and paparazzi who were shouting questions at him. Blaine felt himself step back a step or two, blinded by the white flashes.

"Is it true that you and the fashion designer, Kurt Hummel, are an item?" one person calls out, and Blaine manages to gain control of his eyesight and coordination.

"Uh, yes." Blaine said, smiling slightly to be courteous, but feeling very uncomfortable and awkward. He wanted to go find Kurt so that they could just leave. The lights were giving him a headache and he didn't know how to answer most of their questions, unsure of what Kurt wanted out in the open.

"Is there anything you can tell us about his new collection?" a girl yells, shoving a tape recorder towards him. Blaine blinked a few times before answering.

"No, I don't know much about it. It will look great, though. It always looks great. Kurt will make sure it looks perfect. He's very passionate about his work." Blaine said, feeling his brain turn to mush as he just talked about Kurt. He sighed dreamily under his breath before shaking himself back into reality. Paparazzi were shouting random things at him, but Blaine couldn't make out a full question in the loud madness that surrounded him. Blaine blinked again, growing anxious.

Just as Blaine was about to say goodbye to all of the paparazzi, Kurt and Mollie appeared. Mollie was perched on Kurt's back, and she glared at the paparazzi, who hadn't noticed their arrival yet. Blaine sagged in relief at the sight of both of them. Mollie said something unintelligible to Kurt, who nodded and put on a smile. Blaine frowned when he noticed the look in Kurt's eyes that suggested that the taller man was annoyed, but tolerating the annoyance. Blaine associated Kurt's annoyance with his own answering of questions, and frowned a little deeper, kicking himself. Kurt walked up to the paparazzi, drawing all of their attention, and Mollie waved at them, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

"Kurt! What can you tell us about your new collection?" one of the reporters called, shoving a tape recorder in Kurt's face. Kurt stepped around it and didn't say a word to any of them, just waved at the group of them and put Mollie in her car seat.

After Mollie was buckled and most of the paparazzi had left, Kurt climbed into the passenger seat and mumbled to himself about how rude they were and how much he hated it when they showed up at the apartment. Blaine frowned a little more at this, turning toward Kurt after the car was started.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have answered anything and I only caused you more annoyance." Blaine said, ducking his head away from Kurt's eyes and mumbling to himself about how stupid he was. Kurt's eyes immediately softened and he looked at Blaine, taking his hands and turning Blaine's face towards his own.

"I'm not angry or annoyed with you at all, baby. The first time I dealt with paparazzi, I had a panic attack because I didn't know how to get them to leave me alone. I hid inside my car. You did very well, honey. I'm proud of you. You handled that better than I would have. I'm glad you answered their big question, now I don't have to." Kurt said, brushing his thumb along Blaine's cheek. Blaine smiled slightly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, so Kurt knew that Blaine still felt guilty. Kurt shifted a little in his seat, moving towards Blaine and kissing him softly as his hands tangled into Blaine's curls delicately. They pulled away after a few seconds, but Blaine was smiling a lot brighter and more earnestly, so that was good.

Suddenly, Mollie huffed in annoyance.

"They're still out there and they just took 8 pictures of you, Daddy. You should run them over, Blaine! Then they can leave us alone. They're worse than wasps." Mollie stated, glaring at the paparazzi through the car window. Kurt snorted.

"I'm sorry, Princess, but we can't just run over anyone who is annoying. Half of the human population would be extinct." Kurt replied. Mollie cocked her head slightly.

"What does esstinked mean?" Mollie asked, eyebrows pulled together. Blaine smiled at her pronunciation of the word.

"Extinct, honey. It means killed off." Blaine responded. Mollie nodded in understanding at Blaine and then went back to humming to herself and drawing patterns on the seat in front of her with her fingertips.

* * *

After the plane trip, they met up with Finn and Rachel, who drove them to their hotel; Hotel Monaco San Francisco. The lobby of the hotel was beautifully decorated; with yellow walls and white marble furnishings, bright green plants and random lounge furniture accentuating the room. Kurt had stayed at the hotel on multiple occasions, so he already knew about the best room inside the grand hotel; the luxury spa. Kurt had already made reservations for 2 revitalizing hot stone massages; one for Blaine and one for himself. Kurt also made reservations for both of them for a spirulina body wrap and an antioxidant vitamin c facial. All of the spa appointments took place on the last at the hotel, so they were relaxed and rejuvenated for their return to the New York apartment.

After explaining all of this to Blaine, who was now very eager for the last day, they had checked into their hotel and headed up to their suite to unpack. Once they had changed clothes and had gotten ready, the men headed out to drop Mollie off with a newly-pregnant Tina, the two headed out a different hotel to meet up with Quinn and Puck and everyone else. Blaine was introduced to Sam, Rory and everyone else that he hadn't met, and then they all headed out to the club.

"Do you want to come dance and then we can go back for drinks?" Blaine asked Kurt as they walked into the loud club. People were dancing and the lights were quite dim. Kurt smiled at Blaine and tangled their fingers together before nodding.

Once they had finally made it to the dance floor, the song had changed from a fast-paced pop song to Unchained Melody. Kurt blinked unconsciously, nearly collapsing into Blaine's touch and closing his eyes as Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist. Kurt rested his own arms on Blaine's shoulders, his hands gently tracing patterns into the back of Blaine's neck, causing the shorter man to shiver slightly.

"_I've hungered for your touch..._" Blaine sang softly into Kurt's ear, tucking his head farther into Kurt's neck. Kurt sighed contently.

They danced slowly, pressed against each other, feeling peaceful and fulfilled. Suddenly, Kurt realized something monumental.

This feeling that Kurt had at the pit of his stomach; content, peaceful, happy, pure bliss; it was love. It was the unconditional need for the love of Blaine. Kurt now knew that Blaine was it. He was the one. He was Kurt's forever. It was something that they had felt all along, but now, in this moment, he could finally express it in words. Kurt sucked in a sharp breath with the realization of such a powerful emotion and pulled slightly away from Blaine to sing one line of the song that expressed his emotional state of mind.

"_I need your love_," Kurt sang, and he sang the line so earnestly and overwhelmingly truthful that Blaine had to remind himself to breathe. Blaine had known it was love for a week or two, but he had been keeping it to himself in fear of rejection or moving too fast. As the song faded out into the background and the look on Kurt's face grew more anxious by the second, Blaine realized he should respond.

"You already have it." Blaine replied, breathless as a smile split across his face. Kurt swallowed, blinking back a few tears at how _real _it all was before letting out the biggest smile anyone had ever seen cross his face. He let out a few laughs, overwhelmed with all of the emotions he was finally understanding.

"I love you, Blaine. You're _it_." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper. Blaine waited for a few seconds to let everything sink in and then launched himself at Kurt, kissing him passionately. A few clicks went off in the distance from paparazzi and Kurt's friends, but Blaine and Kurt didn't care. They both pulled away from each other, tears welling up in both of their eyes.

"I love you, too. Damn, I need a drink before I start bawling." Blaine said, letting out a choked laugh. Kurt nodded in agreement, tangled their fingers together and headed toward the bar to order two martinis.

* * *

After another 3 hours of drinking and dancing, Kurt and Blaine were _smashed_. They giggled as they left the club with their other friends, Finn and Rachel being the designated drivers. Kurt flopped into the backseat of their car, giggling at Blaine, who was still stumbling around outside, trying to have a normal conversation with Puck, who was just as drunk as Blaine was.

"Blaaaaaaaaiiiinnneeee! Get in tha fucking carrr!" Kurt slurred, giggling and patting the seat next to him. Blaine raised his eyebrows, blinking slowly and searching for Kurt's eyes. When he found them, he let out a huge grin and laughed loudly.

"Hey, baby! You're so cuuuute! Are we goin' home?" Blaine asked, managing to get himself into the backseat of the car. Finn and Rachel were snickering in the front seat as they watched the inebriated couple try to function properly and carry on a conversation.

"I dunno. Finny-bear, are we goin' home?" Kurt asked, looking like a confused toddler. Finn laughed under his breath for a second before replying.

"No, you're going back to the hotel. Rachel and I are going to walk you both back to your room and then you're going to go to bed, okay? We aren't doing anything huge tomorrow, so you have the day off to get over your hangovers. Mollie wants to come help Puck and I set up for the wedding." Finn responded. Blaine snorted.

"I don't _get _hungover. Imma fucking gently man." Blaine said, sitting upright like a business man, earning a loud laugh out of Rachel.

"Uh-huh... Sure. If you need to puke, just say so and I'll have Finn pull over, okay?" Rachel said, looking at both Kurt and Blaine, who weren't paying attention to her. Blaine was randomly playing with his hair and examining it carefully as Kurt openly gaped at him as if Blaine were some kind of god.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt woke up with a light headache, but not many other hangover-like symptoms. He stretched carefully, and then blushed once he noticed that both of them were naked, pulling on some boxers and stumbling out of bed to go to the bathroom. After retrieving the aspirin, he headed to the kitchen area to gather 2 glasses of water. When he finished his water and took a few rapid-acting aspirin, he made his way towards the bedroom to give Blaine the same thing.

"Good morning, handsome. Do you have a hangover?" Kurt asked Blaine, who was sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes. Blaine removed his hands from his face and smiled lazily up at Kurt.

"Nope. A tiny headache, but that's it." Blaine responded. Kurt smiled at him, pecking him on the lips and handing him the aspirin and the water.

"I had one, too. That aspirin works wonders, I got it from my doctor and the headache will be gone in about 4 minutes. What do you want to do today?" Kurt asked him. Blaine finished swallowing his water and opened his mouth to answer Kurt, when his phone went off, playing Unchained Melody and releasing the memories for both of them, who immediately straightened their postures and smiled adoringly. Blaine grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Blaine? It's Wes. I heard you were going to be in California again and I know that you weren't able to come visit the last time you were here, considering I'm in San Francisco and you were in Los Angeles, but maybe we could hang out today if you're in the area?"_

"Wes! Yeah, actually, we're in San Francisco right now. Staying at Hotel Monaco on Geary Street. Where do you want to meet up?"

_"What about Nombe? We could grab some lunch and you could introduce me to your high school obsession."_

"We're dating now, Wes, you don't have to call him that anymore."

_"I don't care, I'll be calling him that on your wedding day."_

"Whatever. Nombe sounds good. See you in 2 hours, then?"

_"Yepp."_

"Hey, Wes?"

_"Yes?"_

"Don't you dare bring that stupid gavel." Blaine said, hanging up the phone and smirking.

"I take it we're going to lunch at Nombe?" Kurt asked from his position behind Blaine, arms wrapped around the shorter man's waist.

"Yes, and you get to meet my best friends. I'm just warning you, they're insane. They don't seem crazy when you first meet them, but they'll show their true colors after the first 10 minutes." Blaine said, turning in Kurt's arms to face him. Kurt smiled.

"I love you." Kurt said, nuzzling his head into Blaine's neck and sighing contently.

"I love you, too." Blaine responded, pressing his lips to Kurt's hair.

Yes, it was going to be a great day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I have no idea how long that was, but I have a feeling it was around 3,000 words. I did end up finishing it all today, so that's good. **

**My eyes hurt and I'm way too tired than normal, considering it's only 10 at night and I normally go to bed at midnight or 1 in the morning. **

**I think I'm getting sick. Fuck. **

**ANYWAY, I think I'm going to have a Mollie-perspective wedding. By the way, I looked up the hotel that they stayed in and I LOVE IT. The spa treatments are actually real(I do my research) and the Nombe is actually a real place to eat. The things that they will be eating at the restaurant are real, as well, and are on the menu. The price should be fairly close to the actual price, as well, because I'm a stickler for detail.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love it if you keep reviewing:) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything recognizable, including Unchained Melody, which is my all-time favorite love song and I totally died when Jake and Ryder sang it. **

**HUGS AND KLISSES.**

**(I can't wait for 4x21 this Thursday with a Papa Burt and Blaine scene, I'm freaking out.)**

**Follow me on twitter: LivMarie24 (it's actually a fan-twitter, but once-upon-a-time it was a personal twitter)**

**GOODBYE MY LOVELIES:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

**Firstly, I don't even know what day it is in this story anymore. I think it's on a weekday, though. Nombe doesn't open on weekdays until 6:30 at night, but in this story, I don't care. I'm just getting the food from the menu on their website, and it all looks pretty yummy... Also, Nombe is a lot fancier than I thought it was and I am SO not following their interior design. It's too... fancy.**

**Whatever, basically, I took the menu and put it in a nice little café in San Francisco. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing recognizable.**

**Time for lunch with Wes and David:)**

**Oh yeah, David shows up. (DUH, IT'S WES. HE DOESN'T GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT DAVID.) Probably will be a short chapter... **

**Maybe not, though... **

**Just wait and see:D**

* * *

After 2 hours of getting ready for lunch with Wes, Kurt and Blaine headed out of the hotel to meet up at Nombe. When they enter the restaurant, Kurt looks at Blaine to follow the gaze, but realizes that Blaine is rubbing his head in preparation and isn't looking for his friend, so Kurt lets out a chuckle.

"You look like you're preparing for the apocalypse." Kurt explains when Blaine looks at him with a confused gaze as Kurt chuckles a little more. Blaine shudders.

"It's not that I don't love Wes, but he's a little... Crazy. Uncontrollable. Inappropriate. Immature. Annoying. Irritating. Do I need to continue?" Blaine asked Kurt, half-joking as he let out a low laugh. Kurt rolled his eyes and intertwined their fingers together.

"I think you're exaggerating." Kurt said, lifting up his free hand to fix the collar of Blaine's shirt. Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows.

"The sad thing is that I'm not. He's my best friend, but he never left high school. But, that's fine, don't believe me. You'll see." Blaine replied, grinning. Kurt was about to respond when he heard a loud clap and turned his attention to the Asian man standing in front of him, next to a slightly-taller black man.

"Blaine! It's so great to see you... This must be High School Obsession!" the Asian man said, smiling politely at Kurt. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and turned towards Blaine slightly. Blaine didn't notice the action that Kurt had made and was scowling at the Asian man.

"His name is Kurt, Wes. Kurt Hummel. You know this." Blaine said through gritted teeth, although there was an obvious undertone of fondness.

"Of course we know this. You couldn't stop talking about him the last time we talked. 'Kurt Hummel and his pretty blue eyes and his love for his daughter is amazing and he's so dreamy.'" the black man pitched in, grinning evilly at Blaine. Kurt and Blaine both blushed and Kurt ducked his head slightly.

"What is David doing here, anyway, Wesley?" Blaine asked, turning his attention to Wes, still blushing slightly.

"Firstly, do not call me Wesley. Secondly, David travelled here with me." Wes replied. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Of course he did. Have you two come out of the closet yet?" Blaine asked, jokingly.

"My girlfriend and I resent that." David interjected. Wes nodded in agreement.

"Wendy and Daisy would be disappointed in you, Blainey." Wes said. Blaine scoffed.

"Wendy and Daisy love me, thank you very much. Can we eat, please? Kurt and I have to go set up for a wedding in a few hours." Blaine said, gesturing to an empty table. Wes and David nodded, taking the seats closest to the window that were beside each other. Kurt smiled appreciatively at Blaine as the curly haired man pulled out a chair for him.

"Oh, what a _gentleman_!" David cooed. Blaine glared at him from across the table before taking his seat.

"Hello! My name is Mindy and I'll be your server for this afternoon. Can I start you all off on some drinks?" the waitress offered, walking towards the table. Her gaze was directed at Blaine more than anyone, so he responded first.

"I'll just have a water." Blaine said. Kurt nodded.

"Make that two, please." Kurt interjected. Mindy smiled politely at the pair and turned towards Wes and David.

"I'll have an Anchor Steam Liberty Ale." Wes replied.

"That sounds good, I'll have one of those, too." David responded. The waitress nodded her head and walked towards the kitchen, leaving the four of them to look through their menus.

"What are you getting, baby?" Blaine asked Kurt, ignoring Wes and David's coos at the nickname.

"I'm not sure. Sateed Hokkaido Hotate looks good. What about you?" Kurt asked, intertwining their fingers again.

"That sounds good, actually. I was thinking about that one, too." Blaine replied, smiling softly at Kurt.

After a few more minutes of looking through their menus and smiling at Kurt or playing with Kurt's fingers, Blaine noticed that Wes and David had grown quiet. Looking over in suspicion, he realized that they were in the middle of a conversation with their eyes.

"What's wrong, guys?" Blaine asked, shaking them back into reality.

"Nothing, nothing." Wes murmured, turning back to his menu. David stared at Blaine and Kurt for a second before turning back to his menu, as well, muttering something to Wes, who nodded and responded in a whisper. Kurt looked to Blaine for an explanation for his friends' behavior, but Blaine just shook his head and shrugged, looking as confused as Kurt felt.

* * *

After they received their food and had started eating, Blaine had gotten into a heated conversation with Wes about a new movie and David and Kurt were discussing music, so the strange behavior was nearly forgotten.

Until Kurt got some food on his nose and Blaine wiped it off, making Kurt blush and smile cutely at his boyfriend, who kissed him lightly on the cheek before turning back to Wes, who was now staring intently at David and muttering something else under his breath.

"Seriously, what has gotten into you two?" Blaine demanded, catching both of their attention. David exchanged another look with Wes and waited for Wes to nod before turning to a baffled Kurt and Blaine.

"Have you been lying to us?" David asked Blaine. Blaine scrunched his eyebrows together at David in confusion, distracting Kurt with the sheer cuteness of his face. Kurt, still distracted, stared at Blaine for a few more seconds before he jerked a little and looked back at Wes and David, who were now staring at him.

"What?" Kurt asked, uncomfortable under the attention.

"Are you sure you haven't been lying to us, Blaine? About how long you two have been dating?" Wes asked, breaking the silence and turning his head towards the curly haired man. Blaine shook his head, eyes wide, still confused.

"No, I texted you the day it happened, remember?" Blaine said slowly, as if he was talking to a toddler. David nodded and Wes narrowed his eyes a bit more, flickering his gaze between Kurt and Blaine.

"Will someone please just tell me what's going on?" Kurt demanded after a few more seconds of silence.

"I told you they were crazy." Blaine said, flashing a grin at Kurt, who melted and smiled, moving a little closer to Blaine and wrapping his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Blaine moved into the touch slightly and kissed Kurt on the temple before turning back to Wes and David.

"_That! _That is exactly why we are so freaked out right now. You two look like you've been dating for years. You're in love!" David exclaimed. Wes nodded feverishly in agreement.

At just the mention of the word, "love," Kurt's face broke into a huge, dreamy smile and he started humming Unchained Melody under his breath, causing Blaine to nearly _swoon._ Wes and David's looks of frustration and confusion vanished and a grin broke out on both of their faces.

"You really _are _in love, aren't you? I thought you were exaggerating when you told me a few weeks ago." Wes said, nodding at Blaine to catch his attention. Blaine's eyes widened slightly in embarrassment and he blushed a little. Kurt gaped and turned to Blaine.

"You mean to tell me that I have spent the last few weeks trying to tell myself that I wasn't in love and that it was way too soon because I thought I was moving to fast when _you _were feeling the exact same thing?! Last night was the first night I finally let myself believe it and realize that I was in love!" Kurt exclaimed.

"No, he- Wait, what?" Blaine asked, catching himself. Kurt shrugged sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair; a nervous habit that he _loathed_.

"Yes, Blaine, I have been in love with you for a while now." Kurt admitted, ignoring Wes and David's coos. Blaine didn't respond verbally, just smiled widely, moving a little closer to his boyfriend and kissing Kurt gently before trying to start a conversation with Wes and David, who were now planning Kurt and Blaine's wedding.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine walked into the hotel room 2 hours later, laughing and smiling. The rest of the lunch and the visit with Wes and David had gone by smoothly, and Kurt had actually gotten to be friends with the two of them. They had exchanged numbers so that they could talk once in a while and had talked with Kurt about old high school stories of Blaine, that embarrassed the curly-haired man severely.

"I had fun today." Kurt said as he seated himself on the white leather couch inside the hotel room. Blaine smiled softly at Kurt and sat next to him, cuddling against Kurt and tracing random patterns on his chest.

"I'm glad that you guys got along." Blaine murmured, pressing a light kiss to Kurt's hand before intertwining it with his own. Kurt hummed and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine, sighing at the comfort that Blaine's presence brought him.

"You're very cuddly today, baby." Kurt observed, his voice quiet and relaxed. Blaine nodded slightly.

"I hope you don't mind. I know we have to go help Quinn and Puck set up for the wedding, but I just love being _near_ you. I love feeling you next to me." Blaine admitted, snuggling closer to Kurt. Kurt smiled brilliantly and looked at Blaine for a few seconds before responding.

"I love you. So, so much." Kurt said, playing with Blaine's dark curls. Blaine smiled and lifted up his head slightly to kiss Kurt.

"I love you, too. I love you and I love Mollie and you two are the most important things in my life." Blaine muttered. Kurt felt his heart swell and he grazed his fingertips along Blaine's jaw, smiling brightly.

After another hour of silent cuddling, Kurt looked at the clock and shook Blaine a little, realizing that they had to leave to go set up for the wedding in a few minutes. Blaine sighed a little at the loss of contact, but reluctantly sat up and got ready to go.

"When we get back here," Kurt said as he walked out of the door to the hotel room. "We will be cuddling the entire night. Including while Mollie watches movies with us."

Blaine smiled and nodded, tangling his fingers with Kurt's and headed out the door.

* * *

Sure enough, after the 2 hours of setting up for tomorrow, when they had all gotten back to the hotel room, Mollie settled herself in between Kurt and Blaine and watched a few Disney movies. She ended up falling asleep on top of the couple.

"I'm ready for bed." Kurt whispered to Blaine, moving to pick up Mollie to take her to bed. Blaine shook his head.

"I'll carry her in; you can go start your nighttime routine." Blaine said, taking the sleeping girl from Kurt's arms. Kurt smiled gratefully and walked into the bedroom, the water from the sink sounding faint from outside the door.

Blaine carried Mollie carefully, being sure not to wake her up, and set her in her hotel room bed, tucking her in and placing a kiss on top of her forehead.

"Goodnight, Daddy Blaine." Mollie muttered as Blaine walked towards the door. Blaine's hand stopped on the doorknob and his face broke into a radiant smile, tears welling up in his eyes slightly.

"Goodnight, Mollie-Bear." Blaine whispered, still smiling as he exited Mollie's room and headed towards the master bedroom in the hotel room.

After Kurt had finished doing his skincare ritual, he noticed that Blaine's smile hadn't left his face and grew confused.

"What happened?" Kurt asked, curious. Blaine turned his gaze towards Kurt, who was watching him suspiciously. Blaine's eyes were still slightly teary and he grinned a little brighter.

"Mollie. Mollie called me Daddy Blaine." Blaine said, his voice breathless and ecstatic. Kurt's heart swelled magnificently and his face broke into a smile, tears welling up into his own eyes, as well.

Blaine got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, nearly toppling them over.

"I love you so much. I love your daughter so much. I just love everything about this so much." Blaine murmured into Kurt's shoulder, a few tears escaping his eyes. Kurt returned the embrace and nodded, sniffling slightly.

"I love you, too, Blaine. I love that my daughter loves you. I love that this is going to last forever and that I don't care if that sounds cliché or fast-paced." Kurt replied, his voice cracking a little.

As they settled down into the bed, a half an hour after they had embraced each other for several minutes, basking in the warmth and comfort of _family_, they both felt relaxed and ecstatic.

They were in love, and nothing would come in the way of that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**BAD OLIVIA FOR NOT WRITING SOONER.**

**I'm going to be moving next Saturday, so I won't be able to write for at least 4 or 5 days. **

**I'M SORRY, DON'T HATE ME.**

**I need to get on better track for writing this and my other story.**

**WHATEVER.**

**I love your reviews and the fact that I have over 100 followers on this story _kills _me. **

**I love you all and am so humbled by all of you.**

**YAY FOR FLUFFY ENDINGS AND TEARY HAPPINESS.**

**Mollie's POV(ish) on the wedding soon!**

**YAYYYYY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

**I'M SORRY I HAVE BEEN OUT FOR SO LONG.**

**I just got my internet back today (it's Tuesday) and I feel so much happier now that I'm able to write and get on twitter.**

**MY REACTION TO GLEE 4X22(CONTAINS SPOILERS):**

**oh. my. klaine.**

**I need this proposal like I need air.**

**I cried for hours after the episode ended because Brittany is leaving and probably won't come back next season, so i just ya i cnt.**

**I really thought the other team should have won at regionals, by the way.**

**Oh! And: Firstly, we have seen barely ANY Wemma, and now they just get married out of nowhere? So much for starting over! I mean, I predicted that to happen, but it kind of ticks me off that they did it without Rachel and everyone there. Finn wasn't there, either.**

**Whatever, Glee.**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Mollie smiled as she woke up the next morning, calling for her daddy to come help her zip up her dress. Kurt walked in, but she shooed him away, explaining that she needed her other daddy, which nearly brought both Blaine and Kurt to tears.

"What do you need help with, Princess?" Blaine asked after a moment of standing in the doorway in shock and ecstasy.

"I need you to zip up my dress. It's a surprise. I'm going to show Daddy Kurt that I made it. Aunt Tee sewed it, but I drew the design and picked the fabrics." Mollie said, proudly. Blaine smiled at her.

"It's very pretty, Mollie-Bear. You're just like your Daddy." Blaine responded, zipping up the dress and leading her towards the door.

"Thank you, Daddy Blaine. I'm going to wear it to Uncle Puckster's wedding. Auntie Q even said I could!" Mollie exclaimed. Blaine's heart had leaped pleasantly in his chest at what she was now calling him and he smiled brightly.

"That's great, honey. Ready to show Daddy Kurt?" Blaine asked her, gesturing towards the bathroom door as Kurt fixed his hair in the mirror, their presence going unnoticed. Mollie smiled excitedly and nodded.

"Daddy! You can look now!" Mollie squealed, twirling slightly to show off her dress. Kurt took in the outfit and smiled widely at his daughter.

"Did Aunt Tee buy you that?" Kurt asked. Mollie smiled a little wider and shook her head.

"I drew it out and picked out my fabrics and she made it for me! I did it everything else all by myself!" Mollie said, the same proud tone in her voice. Kurt's eyes widened a little and he hugged her tightly.

"It's so pretty, honey!" Kurt said, twirling Mollie slightly so he could look at the entire thing.

The dress was made of a light green fabric that flounced out to her knees. It had two thick straps that wrapped around her neck and a white sash that wrapped around Mollie's stomach, making the dress flare out even more. There was a white, lacy piece of fabric that covered the skirt, but the top part of the dress was just the green. Mollie's curls bounced slightly as she twirled again, revealing a white-flowered headband that was perched on the top of her head. She had on white sandals from Kurt's collection and was holding a white, lacy clutch.

Kurt was wearing a tailored, dark brown suit with a white undershirt and a honey-colored tie. Blaine hadn't seen the tie before, but recognized the color. He couldn't place his finger on what color it was and where he recognized it from, but he figured that he would remember in a few minutes. Blaine was the only one who hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"Is this why I wasn't aloud to help you with your zipper?" Kurt asked his daughter, smiling. Mollie nodded, her blonde curls bouncing again.

"Daddy Blaine needed to help me, that way it was a big surprise." Mollie replied. Kurt's eyes flickered to Blaine's and they shared a loving, happy look at what Mollie called him.

"You should go get dressed, Daddy." Mollie said, looking at Blaine. Blaine nodded sharply, shooting Kurt another smile and kissing Mollie lightly on the head before heading into the master bedroom and pulling out his own suit. After he disappeared, Kurt and Mollie sat on the couch and watched the news, not really paying any attention to it as they drifted into their own conversation.

As Kurt heard the anchor woman start talking about some new gene that they had discovered, Blaine popped the door to the master bedroom open and stepped into the hallway, adjusting his silvery-blue-green tie and gelling some of his hair down. Kurt turned off the television and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder and smiling at him through the mirror. Blaine was wearing a nicely tailored black suit with a light gray shirt and

"You look handsome, babe." Kurt said, appreciating the fine tailoring. Blaine smiled.

"You're only saying that because I matched the tie to your eyes." Blaine stated, looking back at the mirror to fix a few of his stray hairs. Kurt's eyes widened at this and he grinned, taking in the tie and how it matched his eyes perfectly.

"That's strange. I just noticed that. I did the same thing with yours, actually." Kurt said, absentmindedly adjusting his honey-colored tie. Blaine looked at the tie and smiled brightly, turning around and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and kissing him slowly as Kurt bit back a moan.

"Daddy B! Daddy K! We need to go now! It's an hour until the wedding!" Mollie exclaimed, pointing frantically at the clock as she grabbed the keys to the car, holding them out towards Kurt.

"Honey, it only takes us a 14 minutes to get to the venue." Kurt responded before kissing Blaine again, a little more forcefully. Blaine let out a soft moan that Kurt could barely hear, but before Kurt had time to respond, Mollie was shouting again.

"I know! We need to go so that we can get the good seats and see everybody and stuff! Let's go!" Mollie said, looking worried as she waited at the door. Blaine let out a soft sigh as Kurt pulled away and clasped their hands together, following Mollie to the car.

* * *

After the beautifully decorated ceremony, they all headed to the reception for dinner and dancing. Mollie had fallen asleep, but before Kurt and Blaine could take her to the car and head back to the hotel, Tina hopped in and nearly begged to have Mollie stay the night. Mike and Tina were leaving early, both tired and Tina feeling a little nauseous from her pregnancy, and Tina had insisted that she bring Mollie with her so Kurt and Blaine could have a good time and so that Tina and Mike could have more experience for when their own baby comes into the world.

Kurt and Blaine had thanked her multiple times and ended up dancing and mingling until the reception ended. As they left the venue and headed out to their car, Kurt stared at Blaine as he searched for the keys, admiring his beauty in the moonlight.

"I love you." Kurt said, still staring at him. Blaine looked up, a wide smile spread across his face, and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, effectively pulling him in for a passionate, slow kiss that made them both let out a moan.

Needless to say, Kurt and Blaine had a _very _nice night.

Little did they know, it was going to lead to something that neither of them had ever imagined possible.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**OHH YEAH, CLIFFHANGERS YEAH.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger and how SHORT this chapter is. It's kind of a filler, which makes for a crummy wedding, but I am way too anxious to write what happens next.**

**It's gonna be sweet and fluffy and adorable and something that I have always wanted to do, but have never had the guts to do before. **

**I'll put a warning in at the beginning of the next chapter, just in case people don't like what the cliffhanger will turn out to be. **

**I'm so tempted to tell you right now, but I can't. Not yet. I don't want to ruin the surprise.**

**AHHH I'M EXCITED.**

**Huge question that really has nothing but everything to do with this:**

_**Which of the two would be a more nurturing parent? Kurt or Blaine?**_

**PLEASE ANSWER IT IN A REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW.**

**ALSO, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**ALSO, I LOVE YOU.**

**ALSO, OKAY BYE I'M GOING TO GO START THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**I'm starting this way earlier than I had ever planned on starting this, considering I literally JUST posted the last chapter of this, not even 2 minutes ago. But, who knows, this might take a while. **

**SPOILER-BUT-WARNING:**

**Mpreg.**

**Yes, MPREG. I'm squealing. **

**It will be done professionally and (somewhat)realistically, so don't you worry about it if you don't like Mpreg because it's always stupid or whatever you think. **

**I love mpreg.**

**I'm not going to go into detail on how exactly they give birth, but if you remember me mentioning an anchorwoman that mentioned something about a gene that has been discovered, it happens with that gene, and both Kurt and Blaine have the gene. **

**So, you won't know the preggerz one until I actually start writing. So, now.**

* * *

About 3 or 4 weeks after their trip, they were both sitting on the couch in the apartment, watching the news as Mollie played in her room upstairs.

Things had been quiet lately, with no huge trips coming up for a couple months and their relationship growing steadily as the days went by. Kurt and Blaine were still madly in love, and they knew that it would probably never change. Blaine had lost his appetite slightly, which they had equated with a stomach bug, and had been a little moody lately and a little nauseous, but other than that, things were great.

_"In other news, the gene that we mentioned a few weeks ago that we were still examining, has been confirmed. The Nicholson gene has been confirmed to be present in some males. To get tested for this gene, go see your doctor, who will be testing as of tonight. This gene proves that males can get pregnant, so we highly recommend seeing your doctor immediately to test for the gene. Symptoms of pregnancy include moodiness, nausea and loss of appetite." _The woman on the television announced with a smile before heading into the next story. Kurt and Blaine's mouths both dropped and Blaine shut off the television, turning towards Kurt. Kurt's eyes were wide, but not scared or frantic. They actually had traces of hope that were poking through the shock.

The hope grew much more as Kurt remembered all of the things that had been happening with Blaine lately, and Blaine's gape turned into a hopeful smile as he moved his hands to touch his stomach.

"I'm going to go make an appointment for both of us with Dr. Peterson," Kurt announced, his voice thick and his eyes still filled with hope. Blaine nodded absently and stared at his stomach. After Kurt returned from the kitchen, he called for Mollie to grab her shoes and told Blaine that he had made an appointment for them both in 15 minutes.

The 10 minute car ride was filled with answering a few of Mollie's questions and Blaine staring at his stomach in silence, a happy grin on his face.

"Ah! Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson. Very nice to see you. I think we'll check you out first, Blaine." The nurse, Wendy, said as she pulled out a needle and took a sample of Blaine's blood. She also took a sample of Kurt's and sent them both off to the lab.

Dr. Peterson walked in the room, 15 minutes later, smiling brightly at them both.

"You both have the gene, but there's even better news than that. Blaine, you're pregnant!" She exclaimed, smiling as Blaine and Kurt both started crying and smiling and laughing, while Mollie started screaming about how excited she was to be a big sister.

"You may want to call your parents to tell them the good news. I'll schedule an appointment for you in a month or two, Blaine. Congratulations!" Dr. Peterson said before gesturing towards the door and smiling at them.

* * *

An hour later, they were wiping away the last of their joyous tears and smiling giddily at each other. Rachel started crying and Santana nearly had a heart attack as Finn congratulated his brother and Brittany told Kurt that she was happy for him when Kurt finally remembered something.

"I have to tell my dad!" Kurt squealed, reaching for his phone. Blaine's hand stopped him, making him look back up at Blaine in confusion.

"We have a few months until your next trip, right? I want to meet your family. I want to talk to them all, face-to-face instead of skyping and phone calls." Blaine requested softly. Kurt smiled brightly at him.

"I'll book a flight and let him know that we're coming to visit." Kurt replied.

That is why, two hours later, Kurt, Blaine and Mollie were leaving the apartment and heading out to go to Kurt's private jet that was going to take them all to Lima, Ohio.

* * *

As Kurt pulled up to his parent's house, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly and smiling excitedly at him, Mollie hopped out of the car and grabbed her suitcase before running to the door and greeting her grandpa with a large, excited hug. Burt returned the hug, although he was still a little suspicious on why exactly his son had chosen this day to come visit.

Burt remembered hearing Kurt sniffle lightly a few times when they were on the phone, and Kurt had sounded positively ecstatic throughout the entire conversation. Before he could think back to anything else, Kurt had enveloped his father in a hug and was holding both his and Blaine's suitcases, which confused Burt even more.

"Hello, sir. I'm Blaine. We've met over Skype a few times and I have talked to you for a bit on the phone. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Blaine said, smiling politely at him. Burt grinned back and pulled the shorter man in for a hug.

"It's great to meet you, Blaine. You can just call me Burt. Carole has been dying to meet you. She's waiting in the living room." Burt replied. Blaine nodded and smiled, trying to take his bag from Kurt.

"Kurt, I can carry my own bag. You already have 2 of your own to carry." Blaine protested as Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's reach.

"Nonsense. I don't want you getting hurt or over-exerting yourself." Kurt responded, stepping inside of the house and leading Blaine to the bedroom that would be theirs for their stay. Blaine sighed.

"Honey, we just found out today. It's only been 3 or 4 weeks. I'm fine." Blaine replied. Kurt just shook his head stubbornly and turned to go up the stairs.

Before Burt had any time to process or comprehend anything that they had just said to each other, Carole squealed loudly.

"Mollie! Oh, Mols, you've grown so much!" Carole exclaimed, drawing Burt's attention. By the time Blaine and Kurt walked back downstairs, his confusion had been forgotten.

But, the confusion sparked again as Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist and watched him worrisomely as he walked down the stairs. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Listen, babe. I'm fine. When I start blowing up like a balloon, you can look like I'm about to topple over and die. But, I'm not even showing yet, so you look a little crazy." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek and heading out to meet Carole.

This kind of talk was something that Burt understood, and right after Blaine introduced himself to Carole and they greeted each other, Burt remembered the story that he had heard on the news earlier that morning, something that he had been meaning to talk to Kurt about, but had forgotten. The smile that spread across Burt's face threatened to split it in half as he took in all of the information, finally understanding. Unshed tears were quickly in his eyes.

"You're pregnant!" Burt shouted happily, hugging Blaine tightly and laughing happily. Blaine returned the hug before Burt pulled away and hugged his own son. Carole was staring in shock and her eyes were welled up with happy tears.

"Yes, Blaine's pregnant! We're having a baby!" Kurt said, a few tears escaping his eyes as he intertwined his fingers with Blaine's.

"I almost forgot about that gene discovery!" Carole said, wrapping her arms around both of them.

"We got tested together, but we both had the sinking suspicion that Blaine was pregnant, after hearing all of the symptoms. I have the gene, too." Kurt said, sniffling slightly as a few more tears escaped his eyes. Blaine was smiling so much that his face was going numb.

"Have you discussed any names?" Carole asked anxiously. Blaine chuckled and Kurt shook his head.

"We _just _found out, Mom. We'll get to the name-planning once we've figured out where we're going to move." Kurt replied. Blaine had talked with him about moving apartments, considering they would be short one bedroom and the baby would need to have it's own room. Kurt had immediately agreed to it.

"I would ask if you need any help with financial things, but you're rich and famous, so I guess that'd be pointless." Burt joked, eliciting a chuckle out of Kurt.

* * *

A few hours later, they had finally wrapped up the discussion and were all heading to bed. Blaine was getting grumpier, something that Kurt had noticed immediately and had taken concern to, as if Blaine was going to pop the baby out before he even began to show. As Kurt settled into bed next to Blaine, kissing him softly and tracing lines along Blaine's stomach, Blaine smiled and hummed, before his face went a little serious.

"I need to tell Cooper. He's out visiting our parents, but I don't want to see them. I just have to tell my brother." Blaine said. Kurt nodded in understanding.

Blaine wanted to tell Cooper in person, and Kurt could get where he was coming from. Kurt had been meaning to meet Cooper, anyway. They had talked very briefly on the phone and through Skype, but Kurt knew that Cooper was all Blaine had in his family to support him and love him unconditionally. Blaine wanted to tell Cooper the good news face-to-face and he needed an excuse to see his older brother again, either way.

"Why don't we go see him tomorrow? You can text him in the morning or something." Kurt suggested, yawning slightly and snuggling into Blaine a little more. Blaine smiled appreciatively and nodded.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, baby." Blaine replied as he tangled his fingers into Kurt's hair. Kurt hummed a bit before kissing Blaine again, this time lingering a little more.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt whispered. Before Blaine could reply, Kurt closed his eyes and snuggled as close as he could to his boyfriend.

"I love you, too, Kurt." Blaine whispered.

Kurt missed the absolutely peaceful look that crossed Blaine's features, but he could feel it in the air around them; almost as if the world was telling them that everything was going to be wonderful.

It reassured Kurt as he fell into a deep slumber that was filled with dreams of Blaine and Mollie and babies and family.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**BOOM. ANOTHER SHORT-ISH CHAPTER. **

**Whatever, I need to end it before I pass out in the middle of writing it and it all gets deleted. **

**I might be updating this one a lot more, considering my inspiration on my other fic is running dry. **

**I love you guys and I really hope I did M-Preg justice. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE READ, PLEASE LOVE ME.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL VERY, VERY MUCH.**

**(I can't wait for the baby. This plot was totally unexpected and had just popped into my brain after reading a stupid fanfic that was way too angsty and OOC that it made me punch a wall. I really hope you guys like this plot, but if you don't, I may rewrite the past chapter in order to fulfill the needs of my non-mpreg lovers, if there are way too many of you.)**

**POSSIBLY STARTING A NEW KLAINE FIC. NOT SURE YET.**

**I HAVE ONE SHOTS. GO LOOK. GO LOVE. GO SEE. I LOVE YOU.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so excited to write this. Cooper is adorable. So freaking cute. **

**By the way, fun-fact about the author(me): I'm a lesbian. **

**Yes, I have no attraction to Darren or Chris or C**

**ory or Matt Bomer. **

**But I am extremely obsessed with Klaine.**

**It doesn't make sense to me. **

**Whatever. (I think Naya is the hottest cast member. So is Dianna. And Lea. And Heather.)**

**((sobs because Heather))**

**Okie-dokie...**

**COOPER ANDERSON, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN. **

* * *

Cooper Anderson liked to think that he knew his brother better than any other person on the planet. Cooper had always taken care of Blaine, even when he was little. Their parents were always working and going on business trips and such, so Cooper had taken it upon himself to be a role model for his baby brother. When Blaine came out and their parents grew... harsher, Cooper had been absolutely furious, but he had already basically raised Blaine, so not much changed in their relationship. Well, other than Blaine relying on Cooper for even more advice and a shoulder to cry on.

Yes, Cooper Anderson liked to think that he knew his brother better than anyone. But, he was proved wrong when Blaine walked through the door to Cooper's hotel room, hand-in-hand with Kurt.

Cooper had heard many, many gushing conversations about Kurt; Blaine had been a fan of him from even before he had started working for the man. But, recently, the conversations had grown mushier and Blaine had finally confessed that they were in love through a phone call about 2 weeks ago. Cooper had been extremely happy for his brother and had told him that exact thing. Either way, nobody could know Blaine better than Cooper knew Blaine, right?

_Wrong, _Cooper thought after one glance at the happy couple. It was obvious how infatuated they were with each other, but there was something that he couldn't detect in his brother's eyes that made Cooper a strange mixture of happy and confused.

"Coop! It's so good to see you!" Blaine exclaimed, pulling his older brother into a hug. Cooper chuckled and returned the hug, shaken out of his thoughts. Cooper stepped back to meet Kurt, who was watching Blaine with a love-struck look on his face.

"Kurt! I believe we've talked on the phone and through a computer screen a few times, haven't we?" Cooper said, hugging his brother's boyfriend. Kurt hugged him back and smiled politely.

"Cooper, I can't tell you how great it is to finally meet you in person. You're much taller than I had expected." Kurt said, eliciting a laugh from Cooper.

"Yes, I've heard that before. Blaineykins got the short genes, that poor little hobbit." Cooper said jokingly as Blaine rolled his eyes and blushed slightly.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Blaine asked his brother. Cooper just shot him a grin as his answer.

"So, what are you two doing all the way in Ohio?" Cooper asked as they all got settled onto the couch in the hotel room. Suddenly, Kurt's face lit up and Blaine's face was nearly splitting in half from the smile that spread across it. Cooper furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, causing Blaine to answer, grin never leaving his face.

"Have you seen the news lately?" Blaine asked. Cooper nodded.

"Yeah. I have that gene, by the way. The Nicholson one or whatever it's called. It's a good thing I'm not gay. I would probably be..." Cooper trailed off at that, connecting the dots in side of his head. After a moment or two of shock, his face lit up almost as much as Blaine and Kurt's.

"One of you is pregnant!" Cooper exclaimed, standing up from the couch and pointing at both of them, a smile spread across his features. Blaine nodded excitedly and placed a hand on his own belly, causing Cooper to let out a couple yells of happiness.

"My brother is having a baby! Wow, that's a sentence I never thought I would get to say." Cooper said, pulling both of them into another hug. Unshed tears were in Kurt's eyes as he held Blaine's hand and stared at his pregnant boyfriend. Blaine returned the gaze, his own face covered with a few tears.

"We have to celebrate! I'll go buy some non-alcoholic drinks or something!" Cooper shouted, sprinting from the room and waving briefly at the couple before heading down to his car.

* * *

Once Cooper had left the hotel room, they had sat back down on the couch and Blaine snuggled his head into Kurt's chest.

"Carole's right, you know. We should start talking about names." Blaine said, his smile evident in his voice. Kurt's heart leaped a bit before he replied.

"I'm normally not too picky, actually. What are your name ideas, baby?" Kurt asked, running his hand through Blaine's loose curls. Blaine sighed contently.

"I like weird names. Like, Violet or Clover or Kurtia. Kurtia is my favorite." Blaine said, looking up at his boyfriend. Kurt let out a chuckle.

"Violet and Clover are pretty, but Kurtia is a little strange, honey. What about boy names?" Kurt asked, twisting a piece of Blaine's hair between his fingers. Blaine smiled.

"Kurt for a boy. Definitely." Blaine said. Kurt laughed again.

"Baby, I love that you love my name, but I would prefer a name that doesn't have an ending of -urt. My father is Burt, I am Kurt. I don't really want to follow that pattern," Kurt said, smiling slightly. "Blaine, however, is an absolutely adorable name."

"Why don't we make a compromise and say that we shouldn't name the baby after either of us?" Blaine asked, tangling their hands together.

"I can agree with that. So, any other boy names?" Kurt asked, drawing them back to the topic. Blaine thought for a moment before speaking.

"I like Maxim. I also find Kale completely adorable." Blaine announced. Kurt smiled.

"I like those, too. We can talk about it more a little later on in the pregnancy." Kurt said, hearing a ding from the elevator and Cooper's footsteps growing closer to the door. Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt softly before snuggling back into his chest.

* * *

After another 2 hours of hanging out with Cooper and drinking non-alcoholic beer, Kurt and Blaine announced that they needed to be heading back to the house. They had promised Mollie to take her to the drive-in movie that was playing an hour away. The drive-in had announced that they would be playing Disney Princess movies, which made Mollie nearly beg to go, so they had agreed. Burt and Carole would be coming along, as well.

Cooper had reminded Blaine and Kurt several times that his name would be a great baby name, and they had all made plans to hang out again before Cooper returned to the city. He would be leaving in a few days, and Kurt and Blaine had decided to stay in Ohio for a week.

Now, as Kurt drove the pair back to the house, Blaine had fallen asleep and was dreaming about their future together. He envisioned a high-ceiling apartment with a large living room. He imagined that Maggie would have her own room, probably a green color of some sort, and he imagined that Kurt would share a master bedroom with him. Then, his mind moved to a brightly colored nursery with pink blankets and pink pillows and pink toys. There was a pink crib in the middle of the room and he could hear a baby gurgling happily. Mollie was now next to the crib, holding the baby and playing with her. Blaine felt a hand wrap around his waist from his spot at the doorway to the nursery and turned to see Kurt resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder, their hands clasped together. Blaine smiled softly as Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and looked down at their hands, noticing two rings on each of their left hands.

Suddenly, Blaine woke up. He smiled at how vivid the dream was and turned to Kurt, a smile spread across his face.

"I know what we're having. I had a very realistic dream that was freakishly accurate and too vivid to not be real." Blaine said, catching Kurt's attention. Kurt nodded. Mollie had dreams that came true all the time, so he wasn't skeptical on the idea of a realistic dream being accurate.

"It's a girl. We're having a little girl." Blaine breathed out, tears filling his eyes for the second time that day. Kurt pulled the car to the side of the road, overwhelmed with emotion.

"We're having another little girl. A girl!" Kurt exclaimed, smiling brightly as a few tears escaped his eyes. Blaine nodded excitedly and smiled as Kurt jumped out of the car and rushed over to Blaine's side of the vehicle, throwing his door open and embracing the pregnant man, tears streaming down both of their faces. Kurt pulled back to pull Blaine in for a gentle kiss.

"I love you so much, baby." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt even tighter and smiling as he wiped away a few tears from his eyes. Kurt was sobbing happily into Blaine's shoulder.

"I l-love you, too, Blaine." Kurt choked out through his tears. His face hurt from smiling so much.

* * *

After a few more minutes of crying into each others arms, they remembered that they had to get back to go to the movies and headed over to the house.

By the time they had arrived, their tears had dried, but they were still filled to the brim with joy, which may have slipped by Burt, but didn't go unnoticed by Carole.

"Burt, honey, why don't you drive Mollie over in the truck and I'll ride with the boys. I want to gush about babies with them." Carole suggested, smiling sweetly at her husband. Burt nodded and Mollie's face lit up.

"Yay! I get to ride with Grandpa! Can we get ice cream first? Please?" Mollie asked, hugging Burt's leg. Kurt lifted his eyebrows at his father, as if to warn him, but Blaine nodded subtly to Kurt's left, which Kurt couldn't see. Burt smiled at Blaine quickly and turned towards Mollie.

"Maybe. We'll see. Do you want to leave now so that we can get a good spot?" Burt asked his granddaughter. Mollie nodded eagerly and they both left a few minutes later, leaving Carole, Kurt and Blaine alone.

"What happened while you two were on the way back?" Carole asked, turning towards the two boys and smiling widely.

"How did you know?!" Blaine asked, astonished at her ability to read people. Kurt smiled at Carole, obviously not surprised at her.

"Please, she's been reading me like a book since the day I met her. It's kind of strange that you didn't notice my crush on Finn, actually..." Kurt trailed off, smiling to himself. Carole scoffed.

"I knew about your crush on Finn since you set your father and I up. I just didn't mention anything to anyone, considering how well we connected and how I knew that it was just a typical phase for you to like Finn." Carole said. "Anyways, baby details! Tell me!"

Kurt smiled and gestured for Blaine to tell her about his dream, which he did, not leaving out any details. Kurt hadn't heard the whole dream, just the part about the baby, and his heart leapt when Blaine mentioned their matching wedding rings.

"A girl!" Carole exclaimed, jumping up happily. Kurt was still staring at Blaine and smiling, dwelling on the idea of marriage and family. Blaine had noticed his boyfriend's gaze and kissed Kurt softly on the cheek in understanding of why Kurt looked so content.

* * *

As they watched the movie in the tailgate of one of the trucks that they had taken over, Mollie being in the opposite truck, cuddled next to Burt and Carole, Blaine and Kurt discussed names and plans for their future home.

"What about Ariella? I like names that end in -a." Blaine said, tracing random patterns on Kurt's back. Kurt hummed in approval.

"That's pretty. I like Aurora, too." Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"That sounds really pretty, baby." Blaine commented, shifting a little closer to Kurt as Kurt cuddled into his chest. After a few minutes of silence that went by as they watched the movie, Kurt smiled widely.

"I have one. You said that you like Violet, right? But you want it to end with an -a. And I like names that start with an A. So, we could have Violet as her middle name, considering it sounds absolutely amazing on its own but doesn't have enough oomph for a first name. Her first name could be something as equally beautiful." Kurt said, contemplating between a few names in his head. Blaine grinned.

"How about Arabella Violet?" Blaine asked. Kurt's face lit up.

"That sounds perfect, baby. Arabella Violet Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel. Or just Anderson. Or just Hummel. Which one do you prefer?" Kurt asked Blaine, shifting a little closer. Blaine thought for a few moments before speaking.

"Well, one day I hope to be married to you. And, I sincerely hope that you don't mind hyphenated names, considering I love the way our names sound together. I like Hummel-Anderson better, though. So, Arabella Violet Hummel-Anderson, Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson and Kurt Erik Hummel-Anderson. Have I mentioned how much I love your middle name?" Blaine gushed, blushing slightly. Kurt's cheeks were tinged with pink, as well, and he smiled fondly at Blaine.

"Have _I _mentioned how much I love _you_?" Kurt asked softly, staring into Blaine's eyes, honey sinking into blue oceans. "Because I love you. A lot." Kurt continued, his voice down to a whisper. Blaine sighed dreamily and kissed Kurt slowly.

"I love you, too, baby. More than the world." Blaine whispered back.

That night, they both enjoyed the thought of family and marriage that crept into their heads and filled their dreams.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That was some intense fluff. I think I might have a cavity.**

**Please don't send me your dentist bills. **

**I love the names that I put in here, by the way.**

**Yes, eventually one of the two will propose. The next chapter will probably be a few months later, when Blaine starts showing. **

**ADORABLE.**

**Anyway, how did you like the chapter? It might actually be pretty short, I'm not sure how long I wrote it. But, on the bright side, this is the 3rd chapter that I have posted in the past two days. Be grateful.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH. **

**_COLD KAGOME IS MY FAVORITE REVIEWER, BY THE WAY._ **

**Fun fact: I named it the Nicholson gene after my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Stephen. I effing love him. **

**REVIEW PLEASE I LOVE YOU PLEASE JUST I JUST **

**YOU GUYS ARE GREAT.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

**Urf. This[the update] was later than I intended it to be, so I apologize.**

**I'm back now! **

**Alright, this is when Blaine finally starts showing some belly. I had to fastforward time a little, but that's okay. Mollie's starting school soon, too:)**

* * *

A few months later, Blaine stood in the master bedroom with his hands on his hips and his shirt pulled up to his neck. He sighed deeply as he stared at his slightly protruding belly. He had kept it hidden for a few weeks, but now it was getting to the point where it was becoming extremely noticeable. Blaine's normally high self-esteem had dropped slightly at the sudden gain of weight, but he knew that it was probably just from his hormones. After the baby, he would lose all of the weight.

"Baby? Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked from the hallway, about to open the door. When he did, he smiled radiantly and took Blaine in his arms.

"I'm showing a lot." Blaine mumbled moodily, trying his best to hide his low self-confidence. Kurt shook his head.

"No, you are showing the perfect amount. You look beautiful, Blaine. You are the definition of the pregnant glow." Kurt protested, noticing the moody tone that coated Blaine's voice. Blaine smiled at this and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pressing their bodies closely together. Blaine pulled away after a second and brought his hand to his pregnant belly. Kurt smiled adoringly at him and kissed him softly before gesturing towards the door, where Mollie was standing, playing absentmindedly with one of her curls.

"Ready to go shopping for Mollie's school stuff? I was thinking we could check out that apartment down the block from her school when we're done." Kurt said, intertwining their fingers. Blaine smiled and nodded before kissing him sweetly and walking over to the door. Mollie grinned brightly.

"Can I get a sparkly backpack, Daddy B?" Mollie asked as he picked her up and carried her to the car. Kurt looked on, smiling at the two as they interacted.

"You can get whatever backpack you want, Mols." Blaine replied, kissing her on the cheek. Mollie giggled happily and skipped the rest of the way to the car when Blaine set her down.

"Are we still meeting Santana and Brittany at the mall?" Blaine asked Kurt, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and sighing happily when Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yepp. Rachel and Finn are taking us out for dinner later tonight." Kurt replied, smiling. Blaine nodded and smiled.

Blaine was growing accustomed to spending almost every single day with Brittany, Santana, Finn or Rachel. He got along really well with all of them, but he spent the most time talking with Brittany or Rachel. Kurt had originally apologized for Rachel's abrasiveness, but Blaine found it slightly endearing, in a strange way. Blaine had also gone out with Finn to a football game a few weekends ago when Kurt and Rachel went on a shopping spree together. Kurt didn't return with any bags, but had explained that he mainly went for inspiration and ideas.

"I might have to step out for a while with Santana, but you don't mind walking around with Brittany, do you? I need to use her to model some stuff for me for 30 minutes, but we shouldn't take too long." Kurt said, shaking Blaine out of his thoughts.

"Oh, no that's fine, baby. Do whatever you need to do, Britt and I wanted to go check out some new store that's opening, anyways. One of those 'As Seen On TV' stores." Blaine said, remembering Brittany and his discussion about it a few days ago.

"Alright, that works out well, then. First we'll go casual-shopping and then we can get Mollie's school stuff. If you find anything that she wants in any store, just put it on the credit card account. Don't worry about money." Kurt reminded Blaine. Blaine wasn't too keen on spending that much of Kurt's money, but Kurt had assured him that it was both of their money. It was _shared_.

Even the word itself made Blaine's heart swell.

"I know, babe, I know. Mollie won't hesitate to remind me if she finds something extremely expensive that she wants, anyway." Blaine commented. Mollie giggled in the backseat.

"Can I get a Nintendo 3DS? Please? Amelia Smith has one and she got the Nintendogs game for it and her puppies are so cute and we should get a puppy, too. A real puppy. With teeth and stuff." Mollie said excitedly.

"We'll see about the Nintendo, but it's a definite no about the puppy. No animals, chickadee. Not today, not tomorrow, not until you're in college or until we find an apartment that allows rambunctious puppies." Kurt announced before turning to Blaine. "Okay, so maybe not buy her _everything_, but anything school related. Don't be a pushover, babe. I don't need another Wii incident. You bought every single game in the store." Kurt said, playfully glaring.

"It's not my fault! You told me to buy her whatever she wanted, and I did." Blaine defended. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Baby, I wouldn't care if you bought her the whole store, but you used your _own money_. You didn't even bother to pay with the credit card." Kurt said. Blaine shrugged sheepishly and kissed Kurt's cheek.

* * *

As Kurt kissed Blaine goodbye briefly before heading out with Santana, his heart leapt nervously in his stomach. This was a big thing; Kurt was buying something that would change their relationship permanently. Kurt grinned as he passed his own store and entered the jewelry store, Santana at his side.

"You look nervous, Porcelain." Santana said, taking in Kurt's appearance. He was wringing his hands in anticipation, his eyes were flitting between the glass cases of rings, and he had the slightest hint of a smile, but it was mainly masked by a look of panic. Kurt's head shot up from his gaze at the rings, and he looked at Santana.

"I _am_ nervous. You and Brittany have been engaged for a while, and Finn and Rachel have been married for quite some time. Blaine and I have only been in a - very intimate and loving and wonderful - relationship for 3 or 4 months. If he says no -and I wouldn't exactly blame him for thinking it's too soon, even thought I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with him- our relationship will never be the same. It's going to change everything, either way." Kurt rambled on and on, his voice breaking slightly at the end of it. Santana, who had previously been raising her eyebrows at Kurt's panicking, now smiled at him encouragingly, a softer look on her features.

"Do you love Blaine?" Santana asked him. Kurt looked at her like she was crazy.

"Of course I love him."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him?" She continued, ignoring the look he was giving her.

"Yes."

"Are you ready to get married and start a family with Blaine?"

"More than anything else in the world." Kurt responded sincerely, a dreamy, faraway look entering into his eyes and calming him immediately. Santana nodded.

"He will, too. He does. I can see it. You don't need to worry about anything except finding the perfect ring for your husband-to-be." Santana said, leading Kurt over to one of the glass cases that contained the fancier male engagement rings. A clerk made her way over to them and smiled politely.

"Kurt Hummel. You're the fashion designer. Are you proposing to that cute little boyfriend that I've seen on the magazines with you?" The clerk asked, grinning at Kurt. Santana cut in before Kurt had time to respond.

"He's feeling a little overwhelmed."

"That tends to happen a lot here." The clerk responded, smiling encouragingly at Kurt. He sighed happily, glad to know that it wasn't just him. "I'm Elizabeth, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Elizabeth. This is my friend, Santana. Today, I'm not famous or important or special at all. I am just a confused person who is looking for the perfect ring for his boyfriend." Kurt said, introducing himself and finally speaking.

"Alright. Do you have an idea of what you're looking for?" Elizabeth asked. Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he winced at his own lack of planning.

"For once, I have no idea." Kurt responded, looking at a few of the glass cases and feeling his brain go numb with all of the possibilities. Elizabeth nodded.

"That's normal. Why don't you tell me about him? It'll get your mind off of the stress and might open up some details that can help me help you." Elizabeth suggested. Kurt's face lit up into a radiant smile at the thought of being able to talk about Blaine without someone rolling their eyes. As if she read his mind, Santana rolled her eyes.

"Look, Kurt! Now you get to go on and on about the way his eyes sparkle in the sun or the way he interacts so well with Mollie or, 'Oh, I just love him so much! Don't you just love him?'" Santana said, mocking Kurt perfectly and earning herself a sharp elbow to the ribcage as Kurt ignored her and started gushing about Blaine. At the end of his rambling, they had moved around a lot and were now at a glass case that contained 6 or 7 rings, all silver, titanium or platinum.

"These are the rings that you should be looking at. With everything that I have heard from you, the fact that he loves your style and my best friend worships the ground you walk on, so I know your style quite well, and the fact that he doesn't seem too outwardly flashy, I would recommend this case." Elizabeth said, smiling. Kurt grinned happily and looked down at the glass case, his eyes flitting between the rings until they landed on one.

Kurt gasped at the ring, and let out a smile that lit up his entire face. It was simple, but intricate at the same time. It was a darker silver ring with diamonds interwoven through it. There was a light outline that looked like piping on the outside of the ring. Inside, it was plain, but that could be easily fixed.

"It's perfect. Do you do engravings?" Kurt asked, a smile still plastered on his face. Elizabeth nodded, smiling brightly.

"Yes, if you want one, you can come in the back with me and we can pick out the font type and what you want it to say." Elizabeth said, gesturing to the back room. Santana smiled at Kurt as he nodded enthusiastically and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well done, Kurtsie. You didn't even faint!" Santana exclaimed sarcastically. Kurt rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face.

* * *

Blaine and Brittany were walking, Mollie perched on Blaine's shoulders, and Blaine suddenly stopped at the sight of a new store opening up. They had already been in the As Seen On TV store, all of them carrying a bag from the store. Brittany frowned when she noticed that Blaine had stopped and she turned to see what he was staring at.

"Oh! That's the store for pregnant people, right? Do you want to go get some clothes?" Brittany asked. Blaine nodded.

"It's the first maternity store that's specialized for men." Blaine commented as they walked towards the store. Mollie hummed absently on his shoulders, playing with Blaine's loose curls. He was seriously going to miss being able to carry her.

"Daddy, are we going to meet up with Daddy K and Auntie Tana soon?" Mollie asked, curiously. "I'm getting hungry and want to get my backpack soon."

"I'll call Daddy K after we get done in here. I need to get some clothes, Mols. All mine are shrinking!" Blaine said, smiling when Mollie giggled.

"You're silly, Daddy. You're getting a belly because there's a baby in your stomach." Mollie said grinning. Blaine chuckled.

* * *

About an hour later, Blaine exited the store with 6 more bags in his hands, Mollie singing happily as she was still perched on his shoulders, and with aching feet and a grumbling stomach. Brittany laughed as he struggled slightly, taking all of the bags from his hands.

"Call Kurt and Santana now. You're looking pretty tired and I'm sure Mollie is as hungry as we are." Brittany commented, nodding towards Blaine's phone. Blaine nodded and took out his phone, dialing Kurt's number out of memory, too lazy to look it up in his contact list.

_"Hey, babe. Are you ready to go eat?" _Kurt asked through the phone.

"Yeah, we're all pretty starving." Blaine responded.

_"You sound tired."_

"I'm fine, Kurt." Blaine said, his voice coming out harsher than he intended. He winced and spoke up before Kurt could respond.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude. I'm a little tired, honestly. Just physically. And a little irritated. But, that's the price I pay for carrying a baby, I guess."

_"You're aloud to be moody, Blaine. I'm not going to get mad or upset. I understand. I love you. We should cuddle when we get home, baby. Rachel, Brittany and Santana are taking Mollie for a manicure, so we'll have the house to ourselves."_

"That sounds nice. I love you, too. You sound happy. Did you get what you needed to get done at the store?" Blaine asked, smiling slightly at the relaxed tone in Kurt's voice.

_"Yepp. It's all good, now. Let's meet at Ruby Tuesday's for lunch and then we can get all of Mollie's school stuff. That shouldn't take too long." _Kurt said supportively. He knew how much physical stress Blaine was in from all of this walking around.

"Alright, honey. I'll see you in a few. I love you." Blaine said, inwardly jumping for joy at the fact that he would be sitting in a few minutes.

_"I love you, too."_

* * *

After they ate their food, bought all of Mollie's school supplies and had gotten back to the apartment, it was 4 in the afternoon and Blaine just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep. Kurt knew this and had decided to skip out on looking at the apartment outside of town in favor of Blaine's health and well-being. He also canceled the dinner with Rachel and Finn and had asked them if they could keep Mollie overnight, which they happily and eagerly agreed to.

"I hate being so tired." Blaine said, trying to sound frustrated, but his voice was too weak to pull off any kind of anger.

"I know, baby. Let's go cuddle, okay? You'll feel better once you're laying down." Kurt said, leading Blaine into the bedroom and snuggling with his boyfriend, not bothering to change his clothes. He was already comfortable enough.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said sincerely, kissing Kurt softly before resting his head on Kurt's chest and curling himself around the slightly taller man.

"I love you, too, Blaine. More than words can even begin to describe." Kurt whispered. Blaine smiled softly before drifting to sleep, a slight smile barely visible. Kurt sighed and held Blaine closer to him.

Blaine would say yes. Kurt knew he would. Especially when Blaine muttered Kurt's name several times in his sleep and smiled in his unconscious state.

Things would work out and they would get married, Kurt was sure of it.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Extremely fluffy=happy author and happy fans.**

**I was dying to write some engagement stuff. It might be a little while before Kurt proposes, but when it happens, it's going to be EPICALLY ROMANTIC.**

**Reviews are amazing and I would love your suggestions for little things to add to the proposal itself or future baby names:) Who knows? Maybe I'll change it at last minute. Stranger things have happened. My mom called my Kiera for her entire pregnancy, but when I popped out, she named me Olivia.**

**Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THAN ANYTHING.**

**Loverz youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing.**

**A/N: Alright, I'm a horrible person. I need to post this chapter before I punch myself for being so DISTANT. For three days, I've been grounded from the internet because of stupid mother and not putting away my clothing. That's no excuse, I have to say. It's been a while since I've posted a chapter and I'm a horrible little person. Basically, I saw this and read the first chapter and realized how much I've changed as a writer. This story kind of sucks. In my opinion, that is. I don't like the way I wrote it, but I think I'm going to start editing after I write it. I write my entire story through the Edit/View thing on this website, which is not advised, but I kind of have to. **

**Alright, long author's note over. Oh, by the way, I am obsessed with this movie and you guys should at _least_ look up the soundtrack because I mean this movie is amazing. I'm in love with it. I've seen it four times in the past two days. It's called _Were The World Mine_ and I just. I can't even begin to explain how much I love this.**

**Okay, no I'm seriously done blabbing. Just saying, there's no proposal in this chapter. Maybe the next one, but I'm not sure. I want to have an appropriate amount of time. Enjoy. (Possible cliff-hanger chapter, not too sure)**

* * *

Kurt missed his brother. Sure, they didn't bond too much in high school or their freshman year of college, but when Finn decided to move in with Rachel and Kurt permanently during their sophomore year of college, Kurt was thrilled. Finn and Kurt had developed a strong, brotherly bond. And it was drifting away, Kurt could feel it.

Blaine noticed Kurt's self-deprecating sigh almost immediately. They were watching some show on television; Blaine wasn't really paying attention as he braided Mollie's hair. Although Blaine suspected that Kurt was trying not to be so noticeable, it wasn't that hard for him to tell when his boyfriend was upset, so Blaine wanted to help with whatever problems he was having. Not wanting to bring it up in front of Mollie in case it was inappropriate or too much for her to handle, Blaine waited until she was tucked in bed to confront Kurt, who was curled up in a ball at the corner of the couch, acting like he was watching the show. But, Blaine could see the inner workings of Kurt's mind flowing.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, sitting down on the couch next to his boyfriend and pulling Kurt towards him so that the slightly taller man was resting his head against Blaine's shoulder. Kurt smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." Kurt said, his voice a little broken but he masked it by widening his smile. Blaine saw through the mask, which Kurt had predicted.

"Honesty is the base of our relationship. I would really like to help you if I can, Kurt. You just need to tell me." Blaine said, gently brushing Kurt's hair back with a few fingers. Kurt nodded, letting his fake-persona fade away. He looked like he wanted to cry without his fake, happy-go-lucky smile.

"You know how I told you about how Finn and I were never really close in high school, but we became super close when we lived together and haven't changed since?" Kurt said, his voice small and quiet. Blaine nodded, sensing where this was going.

"I think we're losing it again. Not in a way as harsh as high school, not nearly, but it's fading. I can't let it fade, Blaine. Rachel and Santana are wonderful, but Finn's my best friend. Or was, I guess." Kurt said, deflated. Blaine frowned in concern, holding Kurt a little tighter.

"Why don't you go do something with him tomorrow? He's done with work now, right? His show just ended a few days ago, I'm sure he'll want to hang out." Blaine suggested.

"I'm not so sure he will, actually."

"Why not? He's your brother."

"I don't know, he seems stressed a lot and mainly sticks to hanging out with Santana or his wife."

"I think he misses you."

"I hope so. I'll text him in the morning."

"No, you should text him now. To make sure he doesn't already have plans. It's only 10 at night." Blaine said. He knew if Kurt put this off that he would never do it, fearful that he would be rejected.

"Alright." Kurt said, pulling out his phone. He sent a quick text to his brother. Blaine nodded, pecking Kurt on the cheek and standing up slowly. He rubbed his growing stomach and smiled, walking towards the kitchen to grab some Sour Patch Kids - his biggest craving since the pregnancy. He frowned as he reached the cupboard.

"When you're with Finn tomorrow, will you pick up some candy? Oh, Red Vines. Yes. Can we go get Red Vines right now?" Blaine said, suddenly needing candy as he remembered the way that Red Vines tasted. Yum.

"You do realize that it's 10 p.m., right? Our daughter is sleeping upstairs, remember?" Kurt said, raising his eyebrows and trying to hide his amused smile. Blaine pouted.

"I'll stay here with Mollie?" Blaine pleaded. Kurt shook his head.

"It's late."

"_Please_, baby?"

"No, not the puppy eyes, you can't - alright I'll be right back. Red Vines, right?" Kurt said, grabbing his keys. Blaine smiled triumphantly and kissed Kurt quickly before nodding and gesturing towards the door.

"Hurry back, I'm starving." Blaine said, innocently smiling. Kurt smiled back fondly and rolled his eyes slightly before leaving.

* * *

Kurt walked through the door to the gas station quickly, wanting to head back home as fast as possible. He was already feeling tired and just wanted to curl up in Blaine's arms and forget about all of this Finn nonsense. Finn, his brother, who still hadn't texted him back. It had been 15 minutes since the message went through and Finn hadn't even _opened _it.

_I knew it. He doesn't want to hang out. We faded too much. It's over, we're strangers again._

Kurt shook himself out of his depressing thoughts and headed over towards the candy aisle, an aisle that he wouldn't dare step foot in unless it were for Mollie or Blaine.

_The things I do for my family, I swear._

Kurt grinned fondly and shook his head before turning his attention back to the sugar-filled aisle.

_Wait, what candy did Blaine want? Vine Strings? _Kurt thought, panicking. He was going to be left with an irritable, grumpy, moody Blaine if he didn't get the right candy.

"Need some help, bro?" A voice said from behind Kurt. Kurt jolted a little and turned, recognizing the voice instantly.

"I don't remember what candy Blaine wanted. Vine Strings or something." Kurt said, inwardly breaking. Finn was here, helping him, but couldn't manage to answer his phone. He really didn't want to hang out with Kurt. A pang of sadness ripped through him and tears welled up in his eyes, but he blinked them away. He could _not _cry in public; especially not in a _gas station, _of all places.

"Red Vines?" Finn asked, reaching for the package. Kurt nodded.

"Thanks. I completely blanked and he would have been pissed off for the rest of the night." Kurt said, not even bothering to fake-smile. He wasn't as sad anymore as he was angry.

"What's wrong? You look like someone spilled dye on your favorite shirt." Finn said, growing concerned. Kurt sent him a harsh glare.

"I texted you earlier." Kurt said, his words clipped. Finn furrowed his eyebrows.

"No you didn't. My phone's right - shit." Finn said as he felt in his pockets for his phone and shut his eyes tightly.

"What?"

"I left my phone in Rachel's car and she went to Santana and Brittany's to help with some wedding stuff." Finn said rubbing his head.

"Oh." Kurt said, feeling a wave of relief rushing through him.

"What did you text, anyways?"

"It's nothing." Kurt said dismissively. Finn raised his eyebrows.

"Kurt, I can read you like a book."

"I'm fine."

"Kurt!"

Kurt stared at the floor for 2 minutes before looking back up, feeling shy and insecure. He felt like he was a teenager again - something that he never wanted to experience for a second time.

"I-I miss you." Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper as he inwardly curled into a ball. He hadn't felt this unsure in a long time and he didn't like it at all. He cursed himself for feeling tears well up in his eyes. Finn's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around his brother, bringing him in for a hug.

"I miss you, too." Finn said reassuringly. Kurt nodded and sniffled, holding in tears that threatened to spill over.

"I just don't want us to end up like we were." Kurt whispered, burying his face in Finn's chest like he used to when he had a nightmare or was feeling like it was the end of the world.

"We won't. I won't let that happen. You're my little brother." Finn responded strongly. Kurt scoffed lightly.

"I'm 3 months older than you." Kurt replied, rolling his eyes.

"There's my brother. He's never snippy, especially not when someone just comforted him in a gas station. He's such a polite, caring person." Finn deadpanned. Kurt grinned and composed himself.

"Alright. We should do something tomorrow. Just you and me." Kurt said as the cashier rang up the candy. Kurt paid wordlessly and walked back to his car with Finn, who nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds good. We could just hang out at my apartment. Rachel's going to be at Brittany and Santana's for a few days in a row. She told me I could go with her, but I really don't want to be planning a wedding." Finn said, shuddering at the thought of wedding dresses and venues.

"Yeah." Kurt said, swallowing as he remembered the ring that was hidden inside a suitcase on the top of the closet, a place where Blaine couldn't reach without assistance.

"You guys are getting engaged, aren't you? Did Blaine pop the question?" Finn asked, grinning. Kurt blanched.

"How did you know about that? No, Blaine didn't propose. I didn't either. Yet, that is." Kurt said. Finn nodded.

"I knew you would be the one to do it. You've never been the patient type." Finn replied smoothly. Kurt gaped at him.

"How-?"

"Did I not say that I can read you like a book?"

"But I only told Santana!"

"Your facial expressions are a dead giveaway for me."

"Don't tell anyone. Especially not that girlfriend of yours. I love her, but she's a blabber mouth and I don't want Blaine knowing until it happens."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," Kurt said, smiling appreciatively. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll just come over when I assume you'll be awake."

"Okay, dude. You still have your key, right?" Finn asked.

"Yepp. See you later, Finn." Kurt said, waving from his car. Finn shot back a crooked smile and headed towards his own car.

Suddenly, a lot of weight was lifted off of Kurt's shoulders and he felt ten times better.

* * *

Blaine knew that Finn would be in the gas station across the street when he sent Kurt out. Finn had a habit of heading there for a late-night snack and Blaine also remembered seeing a glimpse of the final moments of a football game, which was a dead giveaway that Finn would be heading out for snacks. So, yes, Blaine did set up his boyfriend to meet up with his brother. He knew it would go well; Finn would never do what he did in high school ever again, especially not when it hurt Kurt like it did. Blaine didn't fake the craving, though. He needed some damn Red Vines before he ripped his hair out.

"I'm home with your candy!" Kurt announced cheerfully. Blaine smiled and took the Red Vines out of his boyfriend's hands and opened the package, popping one into his mouth.

"Thank you, baby." Blaine said appreciatively. Kurt nodded and raised his eyebrows.

"No, thank _you_. Finn was in the gas station. We talked and we're hanging out tomorrow. Turns out he left his phone in Rachel's car when she went to stay a few days with Santana and Brittany for wedding planning." Kurt said, settling himself next to Blaine on the couch and resting his head on Blaine's chest.

"I told you so." Blaine sing-songed, grinning when Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile.

"You just _had _to say that, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, I'm a 5 year old at heart."

"It suits you, actually. You have the same height as a kindergartener."

"Oh, thank you, darling. You're so charming."

"I really am, aren't I?"

"I picked a keeper, I do agree." Blaine said, poking Kurt's nose gently. Kurt scrunched up his face a little and sighed contently as he traced patterns on Blaine's pregnant belly.

This was the happiest that Kurt had ever been. He was so fulfilled; his career was steady and skyrocketing all at once, he had a growing family, he was having a bro's night with Finn tomorrow, and he was in love with the most amazing man in the world - a man he was planning on proposing to. For once in his life, he felt completely happy.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, beaming.

"I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt sighed, snuggling closer to his curly-haired boyfriend.

"I love you, too." Blaine replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

They fell asleep like that; holding each other on the couch, content in the other's presence.

They knew the path ahead was going to be bumpy, but they didn't worry too much.

Kurt was happy, Blaine was happy, Mollie was happy. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**A/N: Angst in the next chapter. Uh-oh. Don't worry, nothing too bad and no fighting for our boys. I can't write it, I'm not strong enough to put them through such bullshit.**

**Anyways. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. It might be short, but it took me a long time to write it. I tried going through it again and fixing some stuff, adding more detail, but I have finals all this week and next until school ends, and I'm a little stressed.**

**SERIOUSLY: Go check out the movie. _Were The World Mine._ **

**Review please!**

**Favorites are love!**

**Follows are amazing!**

**I love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know, I know, I know. You all don't want angst. But, it had to happen sometime. It's not too much angst, in reality. I've done angst in my prompt-fic which I am currently working on, but that is only because it was set in Season 4, which is basically the writers of Glee getting angsty and depressing.**

**Onto the Furt wonderfulness that is interrupted by some old-fashioned angst that only lasts for a few days.**

* * *

Kurt kissed Blaine and Mollie goodbye the next morning at 11. He was heading to Finn's to spend the day with his brother, leaving Blaine and Mollie to go dress shopping with Santana and Brittany.

"Make sure Brittany doesn't pick out anything less than white. No ivory or tan or eggshell. Pure white." Kurt reminded his boyfriend. Blaine mock-saluted him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Not to worry, babe. I've got it all under control." Blaine replied with a handsome smirk.

"And be patient with them today. Santana's shopping will be a while." Kurt reminded his daughter, mussing her blonde curls. Mollie smiled brightly and nodded.

"I know, Daddy. Go have fun with Uncle Finnegan."

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving," Kurt said, kissing Mollie's forehead again and pecking Blaine's lips. "I love you both. Try not to destroy the mall."

* * *

When Kurt got to Finn and Rachel's apartment, he opened the door to find his brother already deep in concentration as he shot zombies through his Xbox. Kurt raised an eyebrow and snorted as Finn's character died, the tall man's cussing filling the room.

"You should have hid behind that car." Kurt said, an amused smirk playing at his lips. Finn's head shot up and he rolled his eyes at Kurt.

"Nice to see you, too, Kurtie."

"Grab a controller and set up a two player game while I go make pancakes."

"Chocolate chip?"

"Do you have any chocolate chips?"

"No, I ate them all."

"Shocker. Do you even have pancake mix?"

"Yeah, I don't use the stove unless Rachel is here and she never makes pancakes anymore."

"Good. I'm guessing Rachel has some weird fruit in here, too, right?"

"Yepp. There's gooseberries in the fridge and blueberries in the freezer. I think there's some starfruit and some really expensive fruit called a mangoteen and this thing called a dragonfruit in the fruit ball on the counter in there, but I'm not aloud to eat anything except for the gooseberries, the blueberries and the starfruit." Finn replied, fiddling with the controller in his hand. Kurt snorted again.

"Leave it to Rachel to pay forty-five dollars per pound for mangoteens. I hope you know that you're dating a freak. What about cinnamon pancakes?" Kurt asked, turning to the cupboards and taking out some cinnamon and vanilla extract. Finn chuckled lightly and nodded.

"Oh trust me, I know. But she's a cute freak and I love her. Cinnamon pancakes sound pretty good."

"I love her, too. She's a lovable little freak."

"Agreed."

As Kurt mixed up the ingredients and made their breakfast, Finn was up gathering some things to do and sit on in the living room. Once Kurt was finally done with the pancakes, he set them on the counter and went to find Finn.

"No way!" Finn yelled, running towards the living room, multiple items in his hands. Kurt watched as his brother fumbled with all of the blankets and board games that he was holding, biting back laughter.

"What is so amazing that you found?"

"Our sophomore year through to our senior year yearbooks!"

"No, we are not looking at them. I look atrocious."

"You're acting like a teenager again, Kurt."

"I always do when I'm around you."

"Why is that, exactly?"

"Because you're a child and your mere presence effects my behavior."

"Whatever, man. We're looking at these and I'm showing them to Blaine at your wedding." Finn said, grinning. He flopped onto the couch less-than-gracefully. Kurt's cheeks were tinged with pink at the mention of Blaine and the possibility of a wedding, so he didn't comment on it anymore.

"Pancakes are ready." Kurt announced, heading to the kitchen. Finn nearly knocked over the stack of DVDs that he brought out in his attempt to sprint towards his breakfast.

As they ate, Kurt began to think. After reaching a conclusion, he cleared his throat.

"We really do act like we're teenagers again when we're together. I don't think that will ever change. And, despite my constant need to be mature, I prefer it like this. I enjoy acting like a primadonna again. I can't really do it with anyone else. Except Blaine, that is, but I act like a teenager around him in a different sense than I do around you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with you, I act like a teenager because I am snarkier and wittier and love to watch you fumble over things. I can act childish and immature and I can't help it when those traits come out in me because, well, you're my brother. But with Blaine, I act like a teenager in the sense that I blush, I stutter and I feel like I'm on the top of the world. He makes me feel more emotion than I have ever wanted to open myself up to feeling. I told myself that I would only allow myself to become close to Mollie and my family, never wanting to fall in love because I was in fear of getting hurt or hurting others. But with Blaine, I feel like I want to show him more than I've ever shown anyone, besides you guys."

It was silent for a few minutes as Kurt's words sunk in to himself and Finn watched his brother have an epiphany.

"I think you've found your proposal speech."

"I think you're right."

* * *

5 rounds of Call of Duty, 3 board games and 2 movies later, Kurt was heading to the kitchen to make a late-lunch when his phone rang in his pocket. Kurt looked at the caller I.D. and smiled when he saw that Blaine was calling him.

"Hey, baby. How's dress shopping?" Kurt answered with a smile.

_"Is this Kurt Hummel?"_

"Yes? Where's Blaine? Who are you?" Kurt asked, confusion and concern lacing through his voice.

_"There was a car accident. Your friends are in the hospital right now."_

"Which hospital?" Kurt asked, tears welling up in his eyes. Finn was now at his side, looking almost as concerned as Kurt and fumbling to find his shoes. Kurt was already pulling his on when the man on the phone told him the address and hung up.

The ride to the hospital was eerily silent. Finn drove them both to the hospital as Kurt curled in on himself in the passenger seat, millions of thoughts running through his mind.

What if Blaine was dead? What if Mollie was dead? What if either of them were hurt or injured or in a coma or... _What if the baby in Blaine's belly was hurt?_

Kurt's thoughts were cut off by a heart-wrenching sob that raked through his body. He couldn't handle this right now. Finn sped up at the noise and pulled into the parking lot as quick as he could, not bothering to park the car correctly and pulled Kurt out of the passenger seat. Both of them speed-walked to the lobby.

Kurt let out a relieved, choked noise when he spotted Blaine and Mollie seated in the waiting area watching cartoons. Blaine looked up at the sound and before he knew it, Kurt was full-on sobbing in the middle of the waiting area. Finn was standing next to him, looking relieved, and took Mollie from Blaine when Blaine went to talk to Kurt.

"I don't think she needs to see him like this. We'll be in the car." Finn whispered to Blaine, placing a reassuring pat on the pregnant man's shoulder and heading out the door, starting a cheerful conversation with Mollie.

Kurt allowed Blaine to walk him into the quieter section of the waiting area and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, which he reciprocated forcefully.

"I thought y-you were d-dead. I thought y-you and M-Mollie were hurt or- or the baby." Kurt whispered between shaky sobs. Blaine sat them both in a chair and ran a hand through Kurt's hair soothingly.

"I'm fine, baby, I swear. We're okay. Santana and Brittany are fine, Mollie and I are fine, the baby is perfect. Nothing bad happened, just a little accident." Blaine murmured. Kurt nodded.

"Wait, why did that guy call me off of your phone if it was nothing serious?"

"I left my phone in the car and asked if someone could call you and tell you that we were okay, but I guess they misread my instructions." Blaine explained, pulling out his phone. "I was in the middle of a check-up and didn't want you worrying if you heard it on the radio before you heard it from me." Kurt nodded in understanding and buried his face in Blaine's chest.

"I love you so much." Kurt whispered, his voice cracking slightly with emotion.

"I love you, too, Kurt. More than words." Blaine replied, running his hand along Kurt's back.

"Are Mollie and Finn in the car? I just want to go home." Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Yepp. Finn didn't want Mollie to see you so worked up. He knew that if she saw you panicking that she would panic."

"He's going to be a good dad some day."

"I think so, too."

* * *

The ride home was filled with the sounds of slumber. Mollie and Blaine had fallen asleep the minute they hit the seat of the car, exhausted from the shopping and the crash and the hospital. Kurt had remained silent, just enjoying the sound of their breathing that reassured him every minute. After too much silence, Kurt spoke up.

"I'm proposing as soon as the arrangements are made." Kurt whispered to Finn. He knew that even if Blaine and Mollie were awake that they wouldn't be able to hear him through the A.C. in the car. Finn nodded.

"I figured that you would. I would, if I were you. I think you're both ready."

"I'm glad that you don't think it's too early."

"It's a little early, sure, but I know you both will last. I've never seen you this happy or in love or free. I think it's a great idea."

"I appreciate that." Kurt replied, grabbing his brother's hand and smiling at him. Finn returned the smile and pulled into Kurt's parking lot.

"I'll have someone go get my car later. I had a really good bro's day, excluding the last hour or so." Kurt said, grinning. Finn nodded with a crooked smile.

"Same here, dude. We'll have to do it again sometime soon. I miss the good old days when we lived together and every night was bro's night, actually."

"Me, too."

"Alright, well I think you should go put your family to bed. I'm going to go call Santana and Brittany."

"Okay. I'll see you next week for another bro's night?"

"Definitely."

"Good."

* * *

After Kurt tucked Mollie into bed and read her a bedtime story, he entered the master bedroom, expecting Blaine to already be passed out. Instead, Blaine was waiting for him, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You could have gone to sleep, honey." Kurt said, reciprocating the smile. Blaine shrugged.

"I wanted to wait for you. Today's been a pretty hectic day for you and I'm sure your emotions aren't too stable."

"You're perfect, you know that?"

"Well, I'm no Kurt Hummel." Blaine said with a wink. Kurt snorted and crawled into bed next to his boyfriend.

"You really are perfect, though. You're my one and only." Kurt said softly. Blaine's heart swelled and he felt tears well up in his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"You're mine, too. The only one that I will ever want or need."

"You're my Prince Charming." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek and shutting off the light to the room. Blaine smiled into the darkness and let himself bask in the warmth of Kurt.

Kurt's mind was now filled with ideas for his proposal site, and he knew when he was proposing, as well.

Tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too angsty for you. I didn't think it was that much, and I know this is probably a supershort chapter, but I am exhausted.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PROPOSAL.**

**OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS.**

**Review, please:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alright, it's been a while. Sorry. I thought that when summer rolled around, I'd have more time to write, but it's actually quite the opposite. I promise that every time that I'm home for the night that I'll try to update stuff. This story was only supposed to be 16 or 17 chapters long, but I think it will end up being until the birth or wedding. Whichever comes last, of course. **

**Alright, you've waited long enough. Here's the proposal chapter.**

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure, but when he woke up the next morning, Kurt seemed... off. He was fidgeting and seemed a little distant. Although it worried Blaine, he didn't mention it. It was probably just some stressful stuff going on at Kurt's work or maybe he was still a little shaken up from yesterday's scare.

As the day progressed, Mollie seemed to be noticing her father's strange behavior as well. She walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and asked him what was wrong in the middle of the store when Kurt was just staring off into space instead of actually shopping for something. Kurt shrugged it off and told her that he wasn't in the mood to shop, which made Blaine even more concerned and made Mollie ask if Kurt was sick.

"Guys, I'm fine. Just a little distracted." Kurt said, smiling blissfully as they walked back to the car. Blaine was still a little concerned, but again shrugged it off and intertwined his fingers with Kurt's.

* * *

An hour later, Blaine was sitting on the couch, watching Law and Order: SVU when Kurt came in, looking excited and nervous.

"Would you absolutely hate me if I forced you to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Kurt asked, taking a seat next to Blaine and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I would not absolutely hate you. I could never hate you for wanting to take me out to dinner, babe. Is Mollie coming, too?" Blaine asked, resting his hand on his belly. Kurt shook his head.

"Nope. Her Uncle Finn has decided to take her for the night and they're going bowling." Kurt replied, sounding cheerful.

"Alright, then. I take it that you're going to tell me why you're acting so strange at this dinner, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yepp. Well, after the dinner. We have to eat first and then I'll tell you. We can go now, if you want. Finn picked her up a few minutes ago." Kurt said, looking hopeful. It was already 6, so Blaine agreed.

"Alright. Should I dress up a little? How nice is the place?" Blaine asked, stretching and standing up. Kurt looked a little panicked.

"Yeah, you get changed. I have to get changed, too. I have no idea what to where. Oh my god, how did I not plan my outfit?" Kurt said, now talking to himself and halfway-hyperventilating.

"Whoa, calm down. I already know what to wear, the room will be yours in a few minutes." Blaine said, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was in the middle of pacing back and forth and he looked as if he wanted to rip his own hair out.

"Okay, you go, I'll stay here. Hurry." Kurt said, distracted.

* * *

They walked out of the house a little less than an hour later. Blaine had on one of the nicest outfits that he owned that fit him, one of the things from Kurt's paternity wear. Kurt was wearing something that Blaine had never seen before, which wasn't a huge shock, but it was nicer than anything Kurt had worn before.

As they walked to the elevator, Blaine watched in confusion as Kurt hit the button to the roof instead of the button to the lobby.

"I set up the dinner already." Kurt responded when Blaine turned to his boyfriend, about to ask what was going on. Blaine nodded and turned towards the elevator doors again as Kurt fidgeted some more and turned a little pale.

Once they reached the roof, Blaine felt his heart nearly collapse at what was set up.

There were candles and lanterns and beautiful decorations set up around the entire roof. There was a canopy surrounding a small table that was set for two, with plates of food on it. Roses and flower petals were strewn across the floor and there was music playing softly in the background.

"Are you ready to eat?" Kurt asked, his voice sounding shy and scared and happy at the same time. Blaine nodded, his mouth still gaping open, and allowed himself to be led by Kurt to the table.

They ate in almost complete silence, both enjoying the food and Kurt looking like he was about to faint on the spot. Blaine was still trying to take in everything that was set up and analyze it, but he kept getting distracted by the delicious meal in front of him. Once they were done eating, Kurt stood up and took Blaine's hand, leading the pregnant man out of the canopy to look at the city. Only then did Blaine notice how much Kurt's hands were shaking and how pale he had gotten. Kurt led Blaine to the edge of the building, where a large fence surrounded the roof and prevented anyone from falling. Blaine gasped at how beautiful the view was, but felt Kurt's hand part from his own and turned to ask him what was wrong.

Blaine almost fainted when he turned to find Kurt, kneeling with a ring box in his hand and a smile that was hopeful and terrified at the same time.

"I-uhm, I was a lot less nervous about this last night. Blaine, I've been in love with you since before I met you. You are an amazing person and you are the most beautiful and passionate person on this entire planet. I love you more than anyone in the world, excluding Mollie, of course, and I love how you are such a good father to her. You're going to be such a good father to our baby, too. I know you are. You're the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, Blaine. Will you marry me?" Kurt said. He finished with his voice trembling, tears pouring down his face, and the same smile that he began with. Blaine was crying, as well, and he flung himself into Kurt's arms, knocking them both down in a way that was less than graceful.

"I would love nothing more." Blaine whispered, half-laughing and half-sobbing. Kurt let out a choked laugh and wiped the tears from his eyes as he pulled away to put the ring on Blaine's finger.

"You're my fiancé," Blaine said, smiling. Kurt let out a sob and nodded, smiling.

"We're getting married." Kurt replied, and he closed the space between them to capture Blaine's lips in a kiss.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine murmured against his boyfriend-no, fiancé's lips.

Kurt and Blaine stood up a few minutes later, tears still covering their cheeks and adoring smiles still plastered on their faces. Kurt led Blaine back into the elevator and they eventually retreated to the bedroom for some less than innocent celebrating...

* * *

The next morning, Blaine woke up tangled in Kurt and he felt happier and lighter than he had in a long time. He hadn't felt so wonderful since the day he found out he was pregnant, and it took him a moment to remember.

His train of thought finally caught up with him when he moved his hand and caught a glimpse of something sparkling on his finger, which led him to remembering the night before and all of a sudden, Blaine felt more tears welling up in his eyes. Blinking them away, he smiled blissfully at Kurt's sleeping figure and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Not too long after that, Kurt woke up.

"Good morning, fiancé. Your fiancé woke up a few minutes ago and he would just like to say that he is in a wonderful mood today. Fiancés are the best, aren't they?" Blaine asked, his voice light and airy. Kurt's mouth curved into a smile and he pecked Blaine on the lips before responding.

"You seem pretty giddy, my darling fiancé. I think you used the word fiancé more times than necessary, but that's okay, considering you're my fiancé."

"Would you like to go eat breakfast, fiancé of mine?"

"That's a splendid idea, fiancé."

Kurt and Blaine both giggled and loved how young they felt while doing it. They walked to the kitchen in a happy silence, filled with many more laughs and chuckles and content sighs.

As Blaine prepared breakfast, Kurt had a realization that he felt the need to voice.

"Eventually, sometime in the near future, this kitchen is going to be _ours._" Kurt said, smiling brightly.

"Actually, it's not. We're moving, remember?" Blaine reminded his _fiancé. _It even sounded nice in his head.

"Oh, yes. I forgot. We have to go look at houses tomorrow, actually. I hope we find it on our first day of house hunting. Shopping for houses is stressful."

"See, here's the thing; how, exactly, is house hunting stressful for you? It used to be pretty stressful for me and Cooper, but that's because we couldn't afford certain stuff and had to watch our money. You, my darling fiancé, are rich." Blaine pointed out, emptying a crepe onto a plate.

"Honey, I'm a fashion designer. Shopping for a house is one of the most stressful things in the world. If I built one from the bottom up, it would be a piece of cake. But that takes too much time and effort and I'm just way too busy with wedding planning and designing my baby-wear fashion line." Kurt explained.

"I'm still a little confused. Wouldn't building one from the bottom up be more stressful, considering you have to take all of that extra time?" Blaine asked as he finished the other crepe and grabbed the apple juice from the refrigerator.

"No, quite the opposite. If I buy a house, I am buying something that someone else designed. The theme of the house has already been determined, the paint colors have been picked, the flooring has been finished, and the style of the house - inside and out - has already been decided. That's a designer's greatest nightmare. And, with myself having a few trust issues, it's an even bigger nightmare." Kurt replied, getting up to help Blaine with the cups and setting the crepes onto the table.

"I guess I can understand that." Blaine said, nodding. "How long do you think it will take before the paparazzi is clouding us again? They had a field day when they found out I was pregnant, but after they see the rings, they're going to be begging you for an interview."

Kurt had been thinking about this from the moment he decided to propose in the first place to now. It was a little ridiculous to try to avoid all paparazzi and all of their questions, but it would be pretty easy to accept an interview to explain everything that has been going on in his life. Plus, if he went on an interview, the pressure on Blaine would decrease significantly, which was his main priority. Mollie thrived for the attention, but Blaine wasn't too keen on having his picture taken and scrutinized by the public while he was pregnant.

"I think I'm going to take an interview. It'll be easier on the both of us." Kurt decided, smiling as he sipped on his apple juice and took his seat next to Blaine. His fiancé smiled at this and nodded.

"That's a good idea. Which one are you going to take?"

"Probably the one from that new girl who's been begging to talk to me for publicity for her show. Madeline Bride. She seems nice enough and she's just starting out."

"That's generous of you. I would have picked Ellen, personally. But, that's because I watch her every single day and I can't wait for Finding Dory to come out." Blaine confessed, smiling blissfully.

"You and Mollie, both. Speaking of which, we should go pick her up soon and tell her the big news. If Finn hasn't already, that is. Oh, we should stop by your brother's on the way back to tell him, too." Kurt said, taking their plates and putting them in the sink. Blaine nodded and pecked Kurt on the cheek before heading to the room to change.

* * *

Kurt was just finishing up with picking up the kitchen when the doorbell rang. It had only been a few minutes since Blaine had gone upstairs, so Kurt didn't think they were in too much of a rush and opened the door, expecting it to be Rachel or Brittany or someone else.

What he didn't expect to see was Cooper standing with an older man, looking particularly annoyed and guilty.

"Kurt, uhm. Is Blaine there?" Cooper asked, his stature tense. Kurt was a little concerned, but didn't comment on it.

"He's upstairs getting dressed. We were just about to pick up Mollie and stop over, actually." Kurt said, inviting the pair in.

"Really? What's the occasion?" Cooper asked, ignoring Kurt's questioning glances about the older man that was with him.

"We got engaged last night," Kurt gushed, smiling dreamily. He was about to continue when he saw the man tense up and turn a strange mixture of angry and disgusted. "Who's your friend, Cooper?"

Cooper was about to answer when a loud drop echoed through the apartment and Kurt turned to see Blaine with his mouth gaping open and his wallet on the floor.

"Father?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Blaine, baby, are you okay?" Kurt asked, rushing to his side. Once Blaine's words processed, Kurt's eyes widened and he tightened his grip on Blaine's arm in the slightest. Cooper cleared his throat.

"Uh, Kurt, this is Robert Anderson, our father. Father, this is Kurt Hummel." Cooper introduced the pair. Kurt had now turned white and resisted the urge to take Blaine into the other room and calm his fiancé's nerves.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine demanded, his teeth gritted. Robert Anderson was staring at his son's enlarged belly with distaste and he didn't bother to look at Blaine's face to reply.

"I'm here to check on my boys." Robert replied. Cooper snorted.

"He's here because he had a meeting somewhere downtown and ran into me on the sidewalk. I told him that we didn't need him and haven't needed him in years. For some strange reason, he demanded to see you. In all honesty, I didn't expect you to be home." Cooper said, guilt lacing his voice. Blaine nodded sympathetically and turned his gaze towards his father, where it turned to a glare.

"Why did you need to see me?"

"I just wanted to check up on my kids."

"That's bullshit and we both know it."

"I wanted to see if you've been making good decisions."

At this point, Kurt's grip had become excruciating.

"No, you wanted to see if I was straight. You came here to see if I had the potential to be your son again, and now you see that I don't. And that's good. I'm not a teenager anymore and I don't need your affection or acceptance. I don't care about you anymore. In all honesty, I'm glad that you came here. Now you can see that I am in love and I am starting a family and that my life is better than it has ever been because I don't need you anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, my fiancé and I have to go pick up our little girl from her uncle's house." Blaine said, his voice calmer than Kurt had expected it to be. Cooper, who had been standing behind his father during the conversation, shot Blaine a thumbs up and smiled.

"Go back to your hotel, father. There's nothing left for you here. I'll lead you out. Call me later, Blainers. I want to get all of the juicy details of your engagement." Cooper said, leading a shocked Robert to the door. Robert turned around before they had actually left and pointed a finger at Blaine.

"What you are is disgusting. I don't ever want to see you again until you get a normal brain and get back on track." Robert spat. Blaine was caving in on himself, having begun to already when they had started towards the door, and every word that his father said to him stabbed through him like a knife. Kurt let go of Blaine's arm and stepped forward, seething.

"You are just a sad, stupid man who doesn't see how absolutely great his son is. You will never know the true meaning of love if you can't see that what we have is special. We have a real family, you do not. Your children left you and now you're all alone. The one thing that I'm shocked by is how you managed to raise such magnificent human beings with open minds and huge hearts, considering you're the embodiment of ignorance." Kurt finished, his face bright red and his anger shaking his entire body. Robert Anderson backed away, looking a little unsure of everything, and headed out the door.

After the door closed, Blaine felt himself pulled into Kurt's arms and he realized that he was now crying.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby. We'll pick up Mollie in a little while. Right now, we're going to lay on the couch until you feel better." Kurt said, his voice hushed and comforting.

"I'll be okay, I just need a minute." Blaine said, his voice shaky as another sob raked through him.

"I know it was hard, but you don't ever have to deal with him again. We're done with him. If he can't see how amazing and wonderful you are, he doesn't deserve to have you in his life. I don't care what relation he has to you, you're so much better than him and it's sad that he can't see how perfect you truly are." Kurt said.

"You stood up for me. You're the amazing and perfect one, Kurt. You stood up for me after knowing that he was abusive and being so terrified and being pulled back into your teenage years that once scared the living hell out of you. You were in the middle of your own panic attack and you managed to pull yourself out of it once you heard him talking to me. You care about me more than anyone in the world. You're so selfless. You're my Prince Charming. I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine said, tears pouring down his cheeks. Kurt blinked a few times, releasing a few tears of his own, and pulled Blaine into his arms again.

"I love you, too, Blaine. More than words could ever describe."

* * *

**A/N: That was pretty long, if I say do so myself. Now I jinxed it. Watch, I'll upload this and it'll be like 2000 words long. **

**That was some major fluff mixed in with some angst because I really wanted to have some finality with Blaine's dad. I'm excited to write the interview, I have some surprises up my sleeve that I might try out, and I'm excited to write about everyone's reaction to the big news.**

**I was rereading some of this and realized how far I've improved. I just want to thank all of you who worked through my rough writing skills to get to where I am now. I'm nowhere near perfect, but I'm improving, and the fact that you are all still reading means a lot to me.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**PLEASE READ THIS UPDATE**_

Hi.

So, this is kind of hard to explain. I've basically switched fandoms.

I used to be a Glee-only girl, but things have changed and although the show helped me out in a time of trouble, I can't force myself to write chapters of material that I'm less-than-impressed with and plots that now make me sigh or yawn. I've just lost interest. I'm done.

Therefore, this story is coming to a close. It was only started in the first place as a way of figuring out the basics and improving on my horrible plot ideas and it served it's purpose quite well. I don't think I'll be writing anything for Glee for a long time, if ever again.

To all of my dedicated followers who have been waiting for months for a new chapter to this, I apologize. To people who are just starting this fic at the moment, I apologize.

I just can't do it anymore.

A big part of that has to do with the switching of fandoms, but another small part has to do with the fact that I had planned so many brother-bonding sessions between Kurt and Finn and I can't bare to write about them without breaking down into tears.

But, who knows?

Keep following it if you want; you never know, I might come back to this.

Signing off for now,

Your grateful author


End file.
